


I'm an Elfling! (The Hobbit fanfiction) (Book lll)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crazy Thorin Oakenshield, Destruction of Lake-town, Dragon Sickness, Erebor, F/F, F/M, Gandalf Likes to Keep Secrets, Lake-town, Movie 3: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: Sooooo.... Hi this is the last Book for the Hobbit series after this is the lord of the rings so yay!!!Old summary : read on with The Elfling Calen and her Mission to help the Company OF thorin oakenshield to Erebor so take back his Kingdom and defeat the evil dragon Smaug!If you haven't read The first or second book then I would recommend it so you understand what has happened so far!New Summary : after the fall of Smaug the dragon, the Dwarves have taken back Erebor but war is Bruing and it won't be good, Elfs, Dwarfs, men and hobbits against Orcs what could happen!Started : 24th December 2020Ended : 13th January 2021(3/3) (3/6)
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Tilda (Hobbit Movies)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

Hi welcome once again to the third book of the hobbit series and the last!

I hope you have liked everything so far it has been amazing to write these hobbit fanfictions.

Sooooo.... Hi this is the last Book for the Hobbit series after this is the lord of the rings so yay!!!

Old summary : read on with The Elfling Calen and her Mission to help the Company OF thorin oakenshield to Erebor so take back his Kingdom and defeat the evil dragon Smaug!

If you haven't read The first or second book then I would recommend it so you understand what has happened so far!

New Summary : after the fall of Smaug the dragon, the Dwarves have taken back Erebor but war is Bruing and it won't be good, Elfs, Dwarfs, men,hobbit against Orcs what could happen!

Started : 24th December 2020

Ended : ????? ????????? ???? 

(3/3) (3/6)


	2. Chapter 1 : Lake-town is Under attack!

(25th December 2020)

Hi merry Christmas everybody I decided that you've waited long enough for the first chapter so here we are chapter 1 once again!

Third person pov...

We see Laketown, with the Lonely Mountain in the distance. Bells are ringing, and people are frantically loading their possessions into boats.

In his house, the Master of Laketown is overseeing his soldiers and servants carrying boxes containing his gold and valuables.

[Master:] “I warned you. Did I not warn you what would come of dealing with dwarves?! Now they’ve done it! They’ve woken the dragon. They brought the apocalypse upon our heads! Come on! Quickly! Quickly!”

The Master pulls a candlestick in the wall sideways; it turns out to be a secret lever, and a nearby bookshelf falls backward to reveal a hidden staircase and boat landing with the Master’s boat waiting.

[Master:] “Faster now! I’m trying to evacuate myself here! Careful, men. Never mind the books! Get on, get the rest of it!”

[Guard #1:] “But Sire, should we not try to save the town?”

[Master:] “The town is lost! Save the gold!”

[Guard #2:] “You heard him.”

The men load all the gold and other valuables onto the Master’s boat.

With Calen... 

The townspeople frantically paddle their loaded boats through the canals.

Tauriel watches the sky ominously; with her elf-hearing, she can hear Smaug approaching and roaring.

Suddenly, a huge shadow swoops overhead. Smaug has arrived.

Tauriel enter’s Bard’s house and prepares the Dwarves, the Elfling and Bard’s family to leave.

"Smaug is here were do we go Tauriel" asked the scared Elfling Flinching as her oversensitive ears heard the Dragon. 

[Tauriel:] “We have no time. We must leave!”

[Bofur:] “Get him up.”

[Fili:] “Come on, brother.”

[Bofur:] “Come on, come on! Let’s go.”

[Kili:] “I’m fine - I can walk.”

[Tauriel:] “As fast as you can.”

[Bain:] “We’re not leaving. Not without our father.”

[Tauriel:] “If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?”

"what about legolas Tauriel" asked Calen as she gets ready with the rest of the Dwarves. 

"don't worry little one legolas can look after himself" she said trying to reassure the Elfling. 

Calen nodded and got ready to leave. 

Tauriel, the dwarves, Calen and Bard’s family get on a boat at the back of the house.

[Fili:] “Give me your hand.”

[Bofur:] “Come on, we gotta go!”

[Tauriel:] “Quickly now! Hurry!”

[Fili:] “Kili, come on!”

They set off down the canal, poling the boat through the floating chunks of ice.

Smaug swoops low overhead, and the townspeople scream, Calen ducks holding Tilda close to her to keep her safe.

The Elfling had a tight grip on her sword ready to fight if necessary. 

Smaug soars high above and away from the town, then turns and dives steeply toward the town, building up fire in his chest.

"he's destroying Lake-town" whispered Calen sadly tightening her hold on tilda as she whimpered.

With Bard... 

Bard tears his blanket into strips. People are trampling each other in their efforts to escape the dragon and the fire.

[Bain:] “Look out!”

The Master’s boat collides with Tauriel’s, upsetting everyone. 

They manage to push their boats apart, but some of the Master’s treasure falls into the water.

[Master:] “Move it! Move it! Come on, faster!” 

[Master:] “My gold, my GOLD!”

'knowone cares about Gold!' screamed Calen in her mind. 

[Alfrid:] “We’re carrying too much weight. We need to dump something!”

While Alfrid looks at the pile of treasure, trying to decide what to throw overboard, the Master looks at him greedily.

[Master:] “You’re quite right, Alfrid.”

The Master pushes Alfrid overboard 'calen snorts as he does' , just as a cloth loops falls from above and catches around the Master’s throat.

It is the rope Bard made from his blanket; he has tied one end to his cell bars and let the other end, the loop, out of the window and over the canal, where it has conveniently caught the Master. 

Braga, at the front of the boat, hasn’t seen this.

[Braga:] “Faster! Faster!”

As the boat pulls ahead, the rope loops pulls the Master back, but then he gets stuck in front of the boat’s rear post.

As the rope tightens around him, he gags and chokes. Eventually, the pressure is so much that the entire side of Bard’s prison break, and Bard escapes. 

The Master frantically pulls the rope away from his throat.

As Smaug flies overhead, still blowing flames, Bard breaks through the guardroom window and grabs his bow and quiver, testing his bowstring.

He pushes out some of the shingles in the upper story and clambers out onto the roof, where he has a good vantage point. 

He ducks low as Smaug flies by almost overhead. Bard runs across the rooftops, heading toward the bell tower, the tallest building in the town.

Bard continues leaping roof to roof. Tauriel hides her boat under an overhang until she sees that it’s safe to go on.

Bard climbs rapidly up the winding steps of the bell tower. Once at the top, he pulls all the arrows out of his quiver and looks out at the sky.

As Smaug soars by, Bard shoots an arrow at him; however, the arrow merely bounces off Smaug’s scales and falls to the ground. 

Bard, standing directly below the ringing bell, gets nauseated by the booming sound, so he pulls out his dagger and cut’s the bell’s rope, silencing it. 

He shoots another arrow at Smaug, but this, like the first bounces harmlessly off. 

In the canals below, Bain, on the boat with his family, the Dwarves, the Elfling and Tauriel, notices his father at the top of the tower.

"its Bard!" said Calen pointing at the man. 

[Bain:] “Da!”

[Tilda:] “DA!”

As they watch, Bard shoots yet another arrow, harmlessly hitting the dragon.

[Kili:] “He hit it! He hit the dragon!”

[Tauriel:] “No...”

'it wasn't enough' 

[Kili:] “He did! He hit his mark, I saw!”

[Tauriel:] “His arrows cannot pierce its hide; I fear nothing will.”

Bain looks down disconsolately, then suddenly looks up and notices the state of the Master of Laketown, and below it, the boat in which he’d hidden the Black Arrow his father had asked him to keep safe. 

Bain’s face turns to a determined look. As their boat passes under a hanging hook, Bain leaps up and grabs it, swinging clear of the boat. 

The other grab at him and miss, and they yell after him.

[Bofur:] “What are you doing?!”

[Fili:] “Come back! Bain, come back!”

Bain uses the hook and the crane it is attached to to swing to the dock, from where he runs toward the boat with the Black Arrow.

[Tauriel:] “Leave him! We cannot go back!”

[Tilda:] “Bain!”

Calen pulls Tilda back and shields her. 

To be continued... 

As I said at the start! 

Hope you liked this chapter 

Bye

Word count : 1200


	3. Chapter 2 : The Desolation of Smaug

Hi welcome to chapter 2!

Start of recap...

Bain looks down disconsolately, then suddenly looks up and notices the state of the Master of Laketown, and below it, the boat in which he’d hidden the Black Arrow his father had asked him to keep safe. 

Bain’s face turns to a determined look. As their boat passes under a hanging hook, Bain leaps up and grabs it, swinging clear of the boat. 

The other grab at him and miss, and they yell after him.

[Bofur:] “What are you doing?!”

[Fili:] “Come back! Bain, come back!”

Bain uses the hook and the crane it is attached to to swing to the dock, from where he runs toward the boat with the Black Arrow.

[Tauriel:] “Leave him! We cannot go back!”

[Tilda:] “Bain!”

Calen pulls Tilda back and shields her.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

It is early morning. On the banks of the lake are refugees and wreckage from Laketown. People are screaming and crying, and some of the wooden things are on fire.

There are dead bodies washed up on the shore. Alfrid comes crawling up out of the water, screaming.

[Alfrid:] “Will somebody help me? HELP!”

He clambers over a dead body, only to realize that the person is still alive.

Alfrid rolls over him into the water, screaming.

[Alfrid:] “HELP!”

Meanwhile, some of the survivors begin helping each other and salvaging whatever supplies they can.

Tauriel, Calen,Sigrid, and Tilda walk about, looking for Bard.

[Sigrid:] “DA!”

[Tilda:] “DA!”

[Sigrid:] “DA!”

[Calen] "Bard!" 

Alfrid screams up into the sky.

[Alfrid:] “WHY ME?”

There is still screaming and crying all about, as people pull the bodies of their loved ones out of the water and onto the shore. The dwarves, Oin, Bofur, and Fili, grab a boat and begin to push it out into the water. Kili approaches Tauriel.

[Kili:] “Tauriel.”

[Fili:] “Kili, come on! We’re leaving.”

[Tauriel:] “They are your people - You must go.”

Tauriel looks at Kili both sadly and guardedly, then walks past him. Kili looks distraught for a second, then whirls around to face her again.

[Kili:] “Come with me. I know how I feel; I’m not afraid. You make me feel alive.”

Tauriel turns her head away.

[Tauriel:] “I can’t.”

Kili reaches out and grabs her arm, then says something in Dwarvish.

[Kili:] “Tauriel, amralime” (presumably, “Tauriel, my love”)

Hearing this, Tauriel looks at Kili, shocked and surprised.

[Tauriel:] “I don’t know what that means.”

Kili smiles.

[Kili:] “I think you do.”

Tauriel smiles and begins to lean toward Kili, but then suddenly straightens up and makes her face blank.

[She addresses Legolas, whom she sensed approaching behind her.]

[Tauriel:] “Hîr nín, Legolas.” [Subtitle: My Lord Legolas.]

[Kili looks with hostility over Tauriel’s shoulder at Legolas.] 

[Legolas:] “Maewado i Naug.” [Subtitle: Take your leave of the Dwarf.]

[Legolas:] “Boe i nadh egeno.” [Subtitle: You are needed elsewhere.]

Tauriel looks at Kili for a few more seconds, then, torn by her duty, begins to turn away. Kili sadly turns toward his friends launching the boat. 

He suddenly pauses, then turns around and hurries back to Tauriel. He takes her hand and places his black stone into it, folding her fingers closed over it.

She gasps and looks at him as he gets close to her face and holds her hands to his heart.

[Kili:] “Keep it. As a promise.”

They smile at each other, then Kili runs toward the boat. Legolas looks on, confused.

Tauriel looks down at the stone in her hand, then looks after Kili and the dwarves in the boat; her eyes are wet.

Kili looks back at her for several moments, then begins rowing.

"wait what about me!" cries Calen as the Dwarves leave, Kili looks back at the Elfling. 

"stay here where its safe" he shouted hoping the Elfling heard him. Calen growls in annoyance and stomps her feet. 

She then walks off to fine Tilda. 

[Meanwhile on shore, the woman from earlier who spoke about the prophecy hurries about, handing out blankets to the survivors.]

[Woman:] “These are dry. You need them.”

[Man:] “Thank you.”

Alfrid pushes between people as he approaches the woman.

[Alfrid:] “Oi! Give me one of them! I’ll catch my death in this cold!”

[Woman:] “Oh, find your own! You’re not in charge now, Alfrid Blackspell!”

[Alfrid:] “That is where you are wrong - In absence of the Master, the power cedes to his deputy, which in this instance is my good self. Now give me that blanket!”

He leans forward and grabs the blanket; she pulls back on the other end. They tug over it, yelling at each other.

[Woman:] “Master’s deputy? Don’t make me laugh.”

[She manages to pull the blanket away and begins hitting Alfrid with it.]

[Woman:] “You’re a sneak-thief, more like. I’ll be dead, before I answer to the likes of you!”

As she turns away, Alfrid grabs her.

[Alfrid:] “Maybe that can be arranged!”

Alfrid raises his hand to strike her, only to have someone else grab his upraised arm. It turns out to be Bard, who leans close to Alfrid.

[Bard:] “I wouldn’t go turning on your own, Alfrid. Not now!”

Bard spins Alfrid around, and Alfrid trips and falls over Bain’s outstretched foot. 

Bain and the Woman smile. Sigrid and Tilda come running out of the crowd with Calen behind them. 

[Tilda:] “DA!”

[Bard:] “Come here!”

Bard grabs up his daughters in a huge hug. He clutches them to himself as the townspeople look on.

[Bard:] “It’s alright.”

Bards looks at Calen who was hesitant and opens his arm to her she grins and runs to hug him with his daughters. 

A man, Percy (who used to check the papers of the boats entering town), steps out of the crowd and exclaims loudly.

[Percy:] “It was Bard! He killed the dragon! I saw it with my own eyes. He brought the beast down. He shot him dead, with a black arrow.”

The people begin cheering for Bard and laying their hands on him, exclaiming their thanks.

[Various Townspeople:] “You saved us all! Thank you.”

Alfrid suddenly appears and raises Bard’s arm, then cheers loudly for him.

[Alfrid:] “ALL HAIL - TO THE DRAGONSLAYER! ALL HAIL - KING BARD!”

The people grow silent, and Bard yanks his hand away from Alfrid’s. Alfrid, still with his hand up in the air, speaks to the crowd.

To be continued...

So I said I would update and I finally finished chapter 2 so sorry for the wait, I will hopefully update more.

Bye!

Word count :1100


	4. A/N

Hi... Its been a while so sorry for not updating I have like loads of school work to do because now my GCSEs have been cancelled so I have to work harder.

But this is a Author note chapter 3 will be next though, I'm sorry these are so slow to be published I will try to update at least once a week.

Anyway on with the chapters

For the chapters I post now I wrote last month and completely forgot to post them here. 

Published 6th January 2021

Updated 28th February 2021


	5. Chapter 3: To the Mountain

  
Start of recap...

  
Bards looks at Calen who was hesitant and opens his arm to her she grins and runs to hug him with his daughters. 

A man, Percy (who used to check the papers of the boats entering town), steps out of the crowd and exclaims loudly.

[Percy:] “It was Bard! He killed the dragon! I saw it with my own eyes. He brought the beast down. He shot him dead, with a black arrow.”

The people begin cheering for Bard and laying their hands on him, exclaiming their thanks.

[Various Townspeople:] “You saved us all! Thank you.”

Alfrid suddenly appears and raises Bard’s arm, then cheers loudly for him.

[Alfrid:] “ALL HAIL - TO THE DRAGONSLAYER! ALL HAIL - KING BARD!”

The people grow silent, and Bard yanks his hand away from Alfrid’s. Alfrid, still with his hand up in the air, speaks to the crowd.

End of recap... 

Third person pov...

[Alfrid:] “I have said it many times - This is a man of noble stock. A born leader!”

[Bard:] “Do not call me that! I’m not the master of this town.”

Bard looks around.

[Bard:] “WHERE IS HE? WHERE’S THE MASTER?”

[Woman:] “Halfway down the Anduin, with all our coin, I don’t doubt. You would know!”

She points at Alfrid, who looks scared.

"nervous rat" muttered Calen Tilda heard her and both girls started laughing quietly at her words. 

Both girls continued sniggering quietly and stopped when Sigrid nudged them both but she was also smiling at them. 

[Woman:] “You helped him empty the treasury.”

[Alfrid:] “No - I tried to stop him.”

Alfrid raises his voice and addresses all the people, scared and pleadingly. The people yell at him angrily, calling him a traitor and a mongrel.

Alfrid hides behind Bard, keeping Bard between himself and the Woman.

[Alfrid:] “I pleaded. I pleaded. I said, ’Master - NO!’”

As the people continue to yell abuse at him, Alfrid looks terrified.

[Alfrid:] “Think of the children.”

Alfrid grabs Tilda and Calen who both yelped as he did and holds both girls in front of him.

"Oi" cried out the Elfling as she shruggled to get out of his arms. 

[Alfrid:] “Will nobody think of the children?!”

Tilda angrily stomps on Alfrid’s forcing him to let go of her and Calen stomped on his other one and twisted his arm back for good measure. 

The people yell for Alfrid’s head.

[Man:] “To the tree with you!”

Several men grab Alfrid and raise him up, preparing to hang him with a rope. 

He screams with fear. Bard steps in and stops the people.

Sigrid grabs her siblings and Calen away so they dont get hurt. 

[Bard:] “Enough! Let him go! Let him go!”

The people quiet down and let Alfrid fall to the ground. Bard turns about, addressing them all.

[Bard:] “Look around you! Have you not had your fill of death?”

Alfrid pops up.

[Alfrid:] “Aye.”

Bard pushes him back down.  
Calen snorted at this action. 

[Bard:] “Winter is upon us; we must look to our own, to the sick and the helpless. Those who can stand, tend to the wounded. And those who have strength left - follow me. We must salvage what we can.”

Bard turns and begins to stride through the crowd.

[Woman:] “What then? What do we do then?”

[Bard:] “We find shelter.”

The townspeople begin to follow him as he walks away.

"were going to Erebor then" whispered Calen to Tilda both girls grinned and ran off to find things. 

At the Laketown camp, the people are packing supplies and getting ready to leave.

[Bard:] “Take only what you need. We have a long march ahead.”

[Legolas:] “Where will you go?”

Bard looks across the lake.

[Bard:] “Where is only one place.”

[Alfrid:] “The mountain! You are a genius, sire. We can take refuge inside the mountain. It might smell a bit of dragon - The women can clean up. It will be safe and warm and dry, and full of stores, bedding, clothing...the odd bit of gold.”

[Bard:] “What gold is in that mountain is cursed. We will take only what was promised to us - only what we need to rebuild our lives.”

Bard dumps a bundle of sticks he was packing into Alfrid’s hands and walks off. 

Alfrid then dumps the sticks into the hands of an old woman who already has a load of sticks.

[Alfrid:] “Here - pull your weight!“

[Legolas:] “News of the death of Smaug will have spread through the lands.”

[Bard:] “Aye.”

[Legolas:] “Other will now look to the mountain - for its wealth, or its position.”

[Bard:] “What is it you know?”

[Legolas:] “Nothing for certain. It’s what I fear may come.”

Legolas, looking concerned, looks off into the distance. Before getting knocked to the ground by a small body and a childish voice yelling. 

Bard laughed loudly at the misfortune of the older elf. 

" ** _Muindor (brother)"_** it was Calen she saw legolas and leaped at him. 

Both elfs tumbled at the force of her jump. Calen landed on Legolas back while legolas landed face first into the mud.

"Las your back I missed you!" she cried hugging his neck tightly as she was still on his back. 

Legolas mumbled something unintelligible that Calen couldn't hear. 

"what did you say Las" she asked as innocently as possible leaning down to his mouth to hear better. 

"I said get off me Elfling" he groaned 

"Oh! Sorry Las" cried the Elfling she stood up of legolas back legolas sighed with relief as he could breath again. 

He then stood up gracefully, he had mud on him face and clothes, Calen sniggered slightly behind her hand. 

Legolas grimaced a d began brushing the dirt of him and his clothes once he finished he brought the Elfling into a soft hug. 

Calen hugged back, she had missed the elf, as much as she loved Tauriel she would always love legolas just tiny bit more. 

"come on let me introduce you to Bards Children" said Calen as the Elfling began to drag legolas off. 

To be continued...

Here chapter 3 hope you liked it so sorry once again for the wait. 

Bye! 

Word count : 1030


	6. Chapter 4: Teleporting To Erebor

Two chapters in one night I completely forgot how easy it is so write these chapters.

Start of recap..

"what did you say Las" she asked as innocently as possible leaning down to his mouth to hear better. 

"I said get off me Elfling" he groaned 

"Oh! Sorry Las" cried the Elfling she stood up of legolas back legolas sighed with relief as he could breath again. 

He then stood up gracefully, he had mud on him face and clothes, Calen sniggered slightly behind her hand. 

Legolas grimaced a d began brushing the dirt of him and his clothes once he finished he brought the Elfling into a soft hug. 

Calen hugged back, she had missed the elf, as much as she loved Tauriel she would always love legolas just tiny bit more. 

"come on let me introduce you to Bards Children" said Calen as the Elfling began to drag legolas off

End of recap...

Third person pov...

Azog is riding his white warg at the head of a vast company of Orcs, all armed for battle. 

They are crossing a rocky plain, with the Lonely Mountain in the distance as their destination. 

Bolg, riding his Warg, charges in from Laketown to deliver his message to Azog.

[Bolg:] [Woodland Elves!]

[Bolg:] [The King’s son and a She-elf - They tracked us down to Laketown.]

Azog raises his arm, the hand of which Thorin cut off but is now replaced with a large blade, and the legions of Orcs stop.

[Azog:] [And you killed them?]

[Bolg:] [They fled squealing like cowards]

[Azog:] [You fool! They will return with an Army of Elves at their backs!]

[Azog:] [Ride to Gundabad.]

[Azog:] [Let the Legions come forth.]

Bolg grunts in assent and rides off. Azog turns and faces his Orcs, raising his bladed arm.

[Azog:] [Elves! Men! Dwarves! The Mountain will be their tomb!]

He turns and begins riding toward the Mountain.

[Azog:] “ [To war!]

At Lake-town... 

Tauriel and Legolas stride through the Laketown camp.

[Tauriel:] “You saw something out there.”

[Legolas:] “The orc I pursued out of Laketown - I know who he is. Bolg - a spawn of Azog the Defiler. A warg pack was waiting for him on the outskirts of Esgaroth. They fled into the north. These orcs were different from the others. They wore a mark I had not seen for a long time. The mark of Gundabad.”

Tauriel stops in shock and turns to Legolas.

[Tauriel:] “Gundabad?”

[Legolas:] “An orc-stronghold in the far north of the Misty Mountains.”

An elf from Mirkwood rides up on a horse and addresses Legolas.

[Elf:] “Hîr nín, Legolas. Celin ’winiath o adar lín.” [Subtitle: My Lord Legolas, I bring word from your Father.]

[Elf:] “Cân i hi danwenidh na le.” [Subtitle: You are to return to him immediately.] 

[Legolas:] “Tolo, Tauriel.” [Subtitle: Come, Tauriel.]

[Elf:] “Hîr nín. Edlennen Tauriel.” [Subtitle: My Lord, Tauriel is banished.]

[Legolas:] “Edlennen?” [Subtitle: Banished?]

Both Legolas and Tauriel are surprised.

[Legolas:] “You may tell my father: If there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me”

[Tauriel:] “Legolas. It is your King’s command”

[Legolas:] “Naw aran nín, mal ú-gân innas nín.” [Subtitle: Yes, he is my King. But he does not command my heart.]

Legolas turns and walks away from the elven messenger.

[Legolas:] “I ride north. Will you come with me?”

[Tauriel:] “To where?”

[Legolas:] “To Gundabad.”

Tauriel and Legolas ride out of the Laketown camp on Legolas’s horse.

The townspeople, carrying their possessions and stretchers with their sick and injured, begin the long trek around the lake and toward the Mountain.

With Calen...

"ah shit" she swore as she saw legolas and Tauriel ride of to Gundabad

"I wonder if Thorin is still sane" she whispered and thought of Erebor and Thorin she then Vanished in a bright light. 

Knowome noticed the Elfling Disappearing. 

In the Mountain... 

In Erebor, Thorin gazes upon the throne, over which the Arkenstone had been inlaid before it was lost. 

He speaks to Balin, Dwalin, and Bilbo, who are behind him.

[Thorin:] “It is here in these halls - I know it.”

[Dwalin:] “We have searched and searched…”

[Thorin:] “Not well enough!”

[Dwalin:] “Thorin, we all would see the stone returned.”

[Thorin:] “And yet, it is still not FOUND!”

[Balin:] “Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?”

Thorin turns and slowly walks toward Balin and Dwalin.

[Balin:] “The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people.”

[Thorin:] “It is the King’s Jewel.”

He begins shouting.

[Thorin:] “AM I NOT THE KING?!”

As Thorin turns away, Balin, Dwalin, and Bilbo look uneasy.

[Thorin:] “Know this - If anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged.”

As Thorin walks away, Bilbo looks very disgruntled.

Then a bright light blinded everyone for a Few minutes before it went away again a body landed with a loud thump. 

"ouch that hurt a lot more that I thought it would" said the voice it was a child. 

Said child then stood up and looked around, Bilbo gasped before running over to the child it was Calen his Elfling. 

"Calen!" he cried holding her in his arms, Calen laughed and Hugged bilbo back being mindful of her injuries she just noticed. 

Dwalin and Balin were also happy to see the Elfling they both Walked over to the Elfling as she was telling bilbo everything that had happened. 

"and then Boom!! He fell from the sky with a giant splash, it was so scary Bilbo it was scared I wouldn't get to see you again" said the Elfling crying into Bilbos vest. 

Bilbo did nothing but hold the tired Elfling. 

"shh shh its okay your safe now Little one" he muttered. 

After calming Down the two Dwarves and hobbit took the Elfling to the medical Wing to bind her injuries she ahd sustain. 

But Calen had other things to do, like safe thorin, Kili and Fili ffom dieing she new the battle was soon she hadn't much time to prepare. 

To be continued... 

Two chapters I hope that writing these will make up for not posting for a while

Hope you like them

Bye! 

Word count : 1030


	7. Chapter 5: Thorin Is Crazy

Hi I've finished my school work so here's chapter 5

Start of recap...

"Calen!" he cried holding her in his arms, Calen laughed and Hugged bilbo back being mindful of her injuries she just noticed. 

Dwalin and Balin were also happy to see the Elfling they both Walked over to the Elfling as she was telling bilbo everything that had happened. 

"and then Boom!! He fell from the sky with a giant splash, it was so scary Bilbo it was scared I wouldn't get to see you again" said the Elfling crying into Bilbos vest. 

Bilbo did nothing but hold the tired Elfling. 

"shh shh its okay your safe now Little one" he muttered. 

After calming Down the two Dwarves and hobbit took the Elfling to the medical Wing to bind her injuries she ahd sustain. 

But Calen had other things to do, like safe thorin, Kili and Fili ffom dieing she new the battle was soon she hadn't much time to prepare.

End of recap...

Calen/ Jazz pov...

"I'm fine master Oin" I complain as the Dwarf wraps my injuries up, I wince and try to pull away but he kept a strong grip on my arm.

Instead of struggling more I sigh and relax on the table were I was sitting on. 

In the doorway I saw Kili and Fili sniggering at me, in turn I stuck my tongue out at both of them and pouted. 

Which made them laugh even more. 

With Balin and Bilbo... 

Balin is in a quiet corner somewhere, breathing deeply as if he had just been weeping. Bilbo finds him.

[Balin:] “Dragon-sickness - I’ve seen it before. That look. That terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad.”

[Bilbo:] “Balin, if-if Thorin...had the Arkenstone...”

Bilbo slightly cocks his head, and Balin looks surprised, understanding Bilbo’s implication.

[Bilbo:] “...if it was found - Would it help?”

[Balin:] “That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Will it stay his madness? No, lad; I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it is best that it remains lost.” 

Balin raises his eyebrows at Bilbo.

Back with Calen... 

"are you done now" I asked the Dwarf

"almost Elfling" 

"now" 

"not yet" 

"no-" 

"no Elfling not done yet" 

Cried the Dwarf successfully shutting me up. He then tied the binding on my arm and I hopped down to the floor grinning. 

"Thank you" I say and run of to chase Kili and Fili who were still laughing. 

Time skip...

After about an hour of chasing Kili and Fili I give up ane go off to fine Bilbo, he's probably talking with Thorin about now. 

Third person pov... 

Bilbo is sitting on a bench in a hall. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls something out. 

"Bilbo" a voice called his name it was his Elfling, he smiled at the little one as she walked over and sat next to him. 

"What's in your pocket" she asked, bilbo then showed it to her The Elfling smiled at the hobbit 

Thorin, walking in an adjoining hallway, sees bilbo put it back in his pocket after showing the Elfling. 

[Thorin:] “What is that?!”

Thorin strides rapidly toward Bilbo, and Bilbo rises calen hides behind Bilbo a tiny bit. 

[Thorin:] “In your hand!”

[Bilbo:] “It-It’s nothing.”

[Thorin:] “Show me.”

[Bilbo:] “It…”

Bilbo holds out his hand, and in it is an acorn.

[Bilbo:] “I picked it up in Beorn’s garden.”

[Thorin:] “You’ve carried it all this way.”

[Bilbo:] “I’m gonna plant it in my garden, in Bag End.”

His anger fading, Thorin smiles fondly at Bilbo.

[Thorin:] “That’s a poor price to take back to the Shire.”

[Bilbo:] “One day it’ill grow. And everytime I look at it, I’ll remember - Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad. And how lucky I am that I made it home.”

They smile at each other. Bilbo prepares to speak.

[Bilbo:] “Thorin, I...”

Suddenly, Dwalin comes up and interrupts.

[Dwalin:] “Thorin, survivors...from Laketown. They are streaming into Dale. There’s hundreds of them.”

Thorin’s smile fades into a stern, uncompromising face.

[Thorin:] “Call everyone to the gate.”

Thorin strides off, shouting.

[Thorin:] “TO THE GATE! NOW!”

"I think I like grumpy thorin more to be honest" muttered tee Elfling to Bilbo who nodded his head. 

The Laketowners walk into the ruins of Dale. They stare around at the ruins, including many charred and burned bodies.

[Bard:] “Come on, keep moving.”

[Alfrid:] “SIRE! Sire! Up here” 

Bard looks up to see Alfrid on one of the city walls. Bard joins him.

[Alfrid:] “Look sire, the braziers are lit.”

They see giant braziers full of fire at the gates of Erebor.

[Bard:] “So, the company of Thorin Oakenshield survived.”

[Alfrid:] “Survived? You mean there’s a bunch of dwarves in there with all that gold?”

[Bard:] “You shouldn’t worry, Alfrid. There’s gold enough in that mountain for all.”

Bard walks away and calls to the people.

[Bard:] “Make camp here tonight. Find what shelter you can. Get some fires going. Alfrid, you take the night watch.”

As Alfrid looks sourly at Bard and stomps off, Bard looks back at the Mountain, uneasy.

Within the walls of Erebor, the dwarves work to block up the entrance that Smaug broke through.

They carry rocks both by hand and with the help of various pulleys and other machines.

[Thorin:] “I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard won - I will not see it taken again.”

[Kili:] “The people of Laketown have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything.”

[Thorin:] “Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragonfire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for.”

Thorin looks out at the city of Dale, where many fires can be seen lit by the people. He then turns and shouts to his dwarves.

[Thorin:] “More stone! BRING MORE STONE TO THE GATE!”

Bilbo looks on in despair. Claen holds his hand hoping to comfort him. 

"I hope to see Tilda soon" Calen said sadly. 

To be continued...

Thorin is crazy 

The humans at in Dale

Orcs are on their way

What will happ next... 

Word count : 1060


	8. Chapter 6: Mirkwood Elfs Are here!

Start of recap...

Bard walks away and calls to the people.

[Bard:] “Make camp here tonight. Find what shelter you can. Get some fires going. Alfrid, you take the night watch.”

As Alfrid looks sourly at Bard and stomps off, Bard looks back at the Mountain, uneasy.

Within the walls of Erebor, the dwarves work to block up the entrance that Smaug broke through.

They carry rocks both by hand and with the help of various pulleys and other machines.

[Thorin:] “I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard won - I will not see it taken again.”

[Kili:] “The people of Laketown have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything.”

[Thorin:] “Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragonfire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for.”

Thorin looks out at the city of Dale, where many fires can be seen lit by the people. He then turns and shouts to his dwarves.

[Thorin:] “More stone! BRING MORE STONE TO THE GATE!”

Bilbo looks on in despair. Claen holds his hand hoping to comfort him. 

"I hope to see Tilda soon" Calen said sadly.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

It is night in Dale, and the people sit around, as the healthy tend to the wounded. Infants can be heard crying.

[Man:] “These children are starving! We need food!”

[Man:] “We won’t last three days!”

[Percy:] “Bard, we don’t have enough.” 

[Bard:] “Do want you can, Percy”

[Woman:] “We need more water.”

[Bard:] “The children, the wounded and the women come first.”

Bard walks over to where Alfrid had been standing guard. Alfrid was actually napping, and he wakes up as Bard speaks.

[Bard:] “Morning, Alfrid. What news from the night watch?”

[Alfrid:] “All quiet, sire, I must report. Nothing gets past me.”

Yawning, he gets up and follow Bard outside, only to find that Bard has stopped suddenly in the archway.

[Bard:] “Except an army of elves, it would seem.”

Outside, the courtyard is packed full of Mirkwood elves dressed in full battle gear, standing in perfectly ordered lines. 

The people of Laketown begin coming out of their buildings and see the elves.

Bard walks down the steps and approaches the elves, some lines of which turn and step back to make a pathway for Bard.

As he exits out the bank of elves, King Thranduil rides up on his steed, and all the elves turn to face him.

[Bard:] “My lord Thranduil; we did not look to see you here.”

[Thranduil:] “I heard you needed aid.”

Thranduil turns and looks at a wagon that is pulling up; it is loaded with food and drink for the people. 

The people of Laketown smile and cheer, and begin unloading the cart with the elves’ help. Bard approaches Thranduil gratefully.

[Bard:] “You have saved us! I do not how to thank you.”

[Thranduil:] “Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf.”

Thranduil’s voice is cold.

[Thranduil:] “I came to reclaim something of mine.”

Meanwhile, in the Mountain, Thorin picks up a beautiful necklace made of tiny, shining, and white gems. 

We hear Thranduil speaking in a flashback from the previous movie.

[FLASHBACK - START]

[Thranduil:] “There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight.

[FLASHBACK - END]

[Thorin:] “The white gems of Lasgalen.”

[Thorin:] “I know an Elf-Lord who would pay a pretty price for these.”

Thorin tosses the necklace back into the pile of jewels, scattering many of the tiny gems.

Meanwhile, back in Dale, Thranduil watches his troops march out of Dale.

Bard runs up to him.

[Bard:] “Wait! Please, wait! You would go to war over a handful of gems?”

[Thranduil:] “The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken.”

[Bard:] “We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon the riches in that mountain! Let me speak with Thorin!”

[Thranduil:] “You would try to reason with a dwarf?”

[Bard:] “To avoid war? Yes!”

In Erebor, Thorin strides toward the blocked off gate, calling th other dwarves to him.

[Thorin:] “Come on!”

Calen and Bilbo stand to the side watching the Dwarves work. 

The dwarves lay down their tools, pick up their weapons, and follow him up the stairs they’ve created in the blockage, all the way to a platform they have built at the top of the gate from which they have a vantage point over the plain in front of the gate.

They see the walls of Dale filled with Elves ready for war. Bard rides up the path to the gate on a horse, and stops in front of the gate.

[Bard:] “Hail Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope.”

Calen then pops up when she hears Bards voice. 

"Hi" 

she grins at Bards surprised look. Before getting shoved harshly out of the way and to the ground by Thorin. 

As she landed a loud bang rang out, it was silent the Dwarves and Bilbo looked at Thorin shocked and terrified that he would do that to their Elfling. 

Bilbo acts fast and helps her back up being careful incase anything is broken, as she stands she looks at Thorin with fear in her eyes. 

Before limping of with Bilbo holding her up, as this happened Oin followed along with Kili and Fili who were worried for the Elfling as she was like thier younger sister. 

Kili nad Fili glared harshly at Thorin as they ran after bilbo and their nammad (sister in dwarvish). 

Calen / Jazz pov... 

We soon got to the guest room were I was staying, knowone was speaking we had nothing to say. 

But I can't believe Thorin would do that I know the dragon sickness had gotten to him but I had hoped it wasn't to bad. 

Bilbo then set me gently on my bed and Oin looked over me. 

It seemed that I had a fractured arm as I landed on it 

I had a cut on my nose and cheek where Thorins rings had caught my face. 

A cut on my eye which will likely scar, well I have a scar like Dwalin now. 

My foot was also twisted badly but I will be able to walk on it in a few days - a few weeks. 

Jeez how will I escape now. 

To be continued...

(picture of what she now looks like) 

[https://www.wattpad.com/story/252367154?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=media_slideshow_button&wp_uname=I_write_Gayshit_&wp_originator=l%2BJhpELDLHYi97OSYXrPLeHYemIfWJwivW0NFSIxZ%2BBTbr76gGKtwlBp7ZPfH4l4T8pClpNWtI4EjbIHH%2FtD8KsZuLiEq3I5WKp3zJ9umwg6jA7og3HhSe%2B4INzd6Qm3](https://www.wattpad.com/story/252367154?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=media_slideshow_button&wp_uname=I_write_Gayshit_&wp_originator=l%2BJhpELDLHYi97OSYXrPLeHYemIfWJwivW0NFSIxZ%2BBTbr76gGKtwlBp7ZPfH4l4T8pClpNWtI4EjbIHH%2FtD8KsZuLiEq3I5WKp3zJ9umwg6jA7og3HhSe%2B4INzd6Qm3)

I've written so many chapters today, this one was a bit violent but don't blame Thorin blame the dragon sickness.

Bye!

Word count : 1110


	9. Chapter 7: Leaving Erebor With Bilbo

Start of recap...

Before limping of with Bilbo holding her up, as this happened Oin followed along with Kili and Fili who were worried for the Elfling as she was like thier younger sister. 

Kili nad Fili glared harshly at Thorin as they ran after bilbo and their nammad (sister in dwarvish). 

Calen / Jazz pov... 

We soon got to the guest room were I was staying, knowone was speaking we had nothing to say. 

But I can't believe Thorin would do that I know the dragon sickness had gotten to him but I had hoped it wasn't to bad. 

Bilbo then set me gently on my bed and Oin looked over me. 

It seemed that I had a fractured arm as I landed on it 

I had a cut on my nose and cheek where Thorins rings had caught my face. 

A cut on my eye which will likely scar, well I have a scar like Dwalin now. 

My foot was also twisted badly but I will be able to walk on it in a few days - a few weeks. 

Jeez how will I escape now.

End of recap...

Third person pov... 

Bard rides back to the gates of Dale, where Thranduil is waiting.

[Bard:] “He will give us nothing.”

[Thranduil:] “Such a pity. Still, you tried.”

[Bard:] “I do not understand - Why? Why would he risk war?”

They look back toward the Mountain in time to see the dwarves dislodge the head of one of the massive stone statues. 

causing it to fall and break the raised bridge to the gate, thus disabling any attackers from approaching the gates.

[Thranduil:] “It is fruitless to reason with them; they understand only one thing.”

Thranduil pulls out his sword and gazes at it.

[Thranduil:] “We attack at dawn! Are you with us?”

As Thranduil rides back toward the city, Bard looks over his shoulder at Erebor.

He was worried about the Elfling who he now had a soft stop for. 

In Dale, Bard and the Lakepeople begin collecting and distributing the various weapons and armor stored there.

In Erebor, the dwarves do the same, suiting up for battle. As Bilbo walks by, Thorin calls out to him, holding something.

[Thorin:] “Master Baggins, come here!”

Bilbo comes up and sees that Thorin is holding a tunic of white mail.

[Thorin:] “You are going to need this. Put it on.”

Bilbo begins removing his jacket.

[Thorin:] “This vest is made of silver steel - “Mithril” it was called by my forebears.”

Thorin holds it up so that Bilbo can slide into it.

[Thorin:] “No blade can pierce it.”

Bilbo finishes putting it on, then looks at himself; the other dwarves watch too.

[Bilbo:] “I look absurd. I’m not a warrior; I’m a Hobbit.”

[Thorin:] “It is a gift. A token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by.”

Although he had started off smiling at Bilbo, he looks toward the other dwarves and frowns. 

then grabs Bilbo by the shoulder and pulls him away where the other dwarves can’t hear him.

[Thorin:] “I have been blind. Now I begin to see. I am betrayed!”

[Bilbo:] “Betrayed?”

[Thorin:] “The Arkenstone.”

As Thorin moves closer to him, Bilbo looks extremely uncomfortable and worried. Thorin whispers to Bilbo.

[Thorin:] “One of them has taken it.”

Bilbo almost sighs audibly in relief.

[Thorin:] “One of them is false.”

[Bilbo:] “Thorin...the quest is fulfilled. You’ve won the mountain. Is that not enough?”

[Thorin:] “Betrayed by my own kin.”

[Bilbo:] “No eh...You...You made a promise...to the people of Laketown. Is-Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? Our honor, Thorin. I was also there, I gave my word.”

[Thorin:] “For that I’m grateful. It was nobly done. But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Laketown! This gold...is ours...and ours alone. By my life I will not part with a single coin! Not...one...piece of it!”

As Thorin speaks, his voice grows deeper and more and more like Smaug’s, until the very last line, which was exactly a repeat of what Smaug had said previously to Bilbo.

Thorin is clearly mentally affected, and Bilbo stares at him in shock as the other dwarves, dressed for battle, stride by.

Bilbo then walks back to Calens room, he knocked before going in the Elfling was awake she hadn't left her room all day 

She was still scared of Thorins wrath. 

"Little one" he called, the Elfling flinched and raised her sword in front of her. 

The terrified look on her face almost brought him to tears, bilbo had never seen his Elfling this scared before. 

He then walked over to the bed and sat next to her, Calen leaned into his side being careful of her arm. 

"I'm leaving" she whispered, Bilbo jumped at her voice she hadn't spoken since she was hurt. 

"I'm Leaving Erebor Bilbo, I'll go to Lake-town and find Bard or King Thranduil" she said more confidently.

"Then I will come with you" he said and they both began to get ready. 

Bilbo first helped the Elfling pack her things, before doing his, he also gave her the Mithril Tunic that Thorin gave him. 

She slipped it on under her elven cloak she got from Legolas. 

She stood with Bilbos help 

"I'm ready" 

In Dale... 

In Dale, the people are preparing for war, sharpening swords and collecting supplies. 

They jump out of the way as Gandalf gallops into town on his horse.

[Gandalf:] “Let me through!”

[Gandalf:] “Make way!”

Gandalf dismounts in the main courtyard and looks surprised to see men drilling with swords and companies of elves marching by. Alfrid comes up to him, upset.

[Alfrid:] “No, No, NO! Oi! You - pointy hat!”

Gandalf turns to look at him.

[Alfrid:] “Yes, you. We don’t want no tramps, beggars nor vagabonds around here. We got enough trouble without the likes of you. Off you go! On your horse.”

[Gandalf:] “Who’s in charge here?!”

Bard walks up.

[Bard:] “Who is asking?”

A little bit later, Gandalf is meeting with Bard and Thranduil in a tent.

[Gandalf:] “You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves. War is coming! The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You’re ALL in mortal danger!”

[Bard:] “What are you talking about?”

[Thranduil:] “I can see you know nothing of wizards. They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm.”

[Gandalf:] “Not this time. Armies of orcs are on the move. And these are fighters! They have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength.”

[Thranduil:] “Why show his hand now?”

[Gandalf:] “Because we forced him! We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor; Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, its strategic position.”

As Gandalf talks, they have left the tent and walked outside to a spot from where they can clearly see the gates of Erebor.

[Gandalf:] “This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the north. If that fell kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lothlorien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall!”

[Thranduil:] “These orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir - Where are they?”

Gandalf is unable to answer.

To be continued... 

So the Elfling and Bilbo are leaving Erebor let's hope they can leave with out any problems. 

Hope you liked this chapter. 

Bye! 

Word count : 1300


	10. Chapter 8: To The Camp

Start of recap...

[Thranduil:] “I can see you know nothing of wizards. They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm.”

[Gandalf:] “Not this time. Armies of orcs are on the move. And these are fighters! They have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength.”

[Thranduil:] “Why show his hand now?”

[Gandalf:] “Because we forced him! We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor; Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, its strategic position.”

As Gandalf talks, they have left the tent and walked outside to a spot from where they can clearly see the gates of Erebor.

[Gandalf:] “This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the north. If that fell kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lothlorien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall!”

[Thranduil:] “These orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir - Where are they?”

Gandalf is unable to answer

End of recap... 

Third person pov... 

It is night; at the blocked off entrance to the gate, a rope is suddenly thrown over the edge.

Bilbo clambers hand-over-hand down the rope, slipping along the way. Calen was thrown over his back she was gripping him tightly so she wouldn't fall off.

He manages to climb across the moat using some of the rubble The Elfling still on his back. He begins running toward Dale.

Gandalf approaches Bard.

[Gandalf:] “You, Bowman! Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?!”

As the speak, Bilbo sneaks past some of the Laketown guards.

[Bard:] “It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win.”

Suddenly, Bilbo appears and addresses both of them.

[Bilbo:] “That won’t stop them. You think the dwarves will surrender - They won’t. They will fight to the death to defend their own.”

[Gandalf:] “Bilbo Baggins!”

Bilbo smiles happily, Calen then pokes her head out from behind Bilbos head and forced a smile out. 

"I'm here too mr Gandalf" she spoke surprising the old Wizard. 

"and Calen Baggins, what happened to you little one" he asked as he saw the scar on her face. 

"it was Oakenshield Gandalf I saw him" said Bard he was glad to see the Elfling safe. 

"Bard" cried the Elfling he then picked up the Elfling and sat her on a seat in Thranduils tent. 

Bilbo is presented before Thranduil.

[Thranduil:] “If I’m not mistaken, this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards, and the Elfling who escaped my guards”

Bilbo and Calen looked extremely uncomfortable.

[Bilbo:] “Yes. Sorry about that.”

"same here" muttered the Elfling 

There is a silence for a while, then Bilbo steps forward and puts a wrapped package on the table.

[Bilbo:] “I came...to give you this.”

He unwraps the package to reveal the Arkenstone. Thranduil rises in surprise.

"The Arkenstone you found it Bilbo" said Calen surprised. 

[Thranduil:] “The heart of the mountain! The King’s Jewel.”

Gandalf and Bard approach to look at it in awe.

[Bard:] “And worth a king’s ransom. How is this yours to give?”

[Bilbo:] “I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure.”

Gandalf smiles slightly. While Calen snorts in laughter 

[Bard:] “Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty.”

[Bilbo:] “I’m not doing it for you. I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult, suspicious and secretive…with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they also brave and kind...and loyal to a fault. I’ve grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can.”

[Bilbo:] “Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war!”

Gandalf, Bard, and Thranduil look at each other.

Time skip... 

Gandalf leads through Dale.

[Gandalf:] “Rest up tonight. You must leave on tomorrow.”

[Bilbo:] “What?”

[Gandalf:] “Get as far away from here as possible.”

[Bilbo:] “I’m-I’m not leaving. You picked me as the fourteenth man. I’m not about to leave the company now.”

[Gandalf:] “There is no company - not any more. And I don’t like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what you’ve done.”

[Bilbo:] “I’m not afraid of Thorin.”

"Uh I am" whispered the Elfling Bilbo put a hand around her shoulders to comfort her. 

[Gandalf:] “But you should be! Don’t underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this mountain.”

Gandalf looks at Bilbo appraisingly.

[Gandalf:] “Almost all.”

Gandalf sees Alfrid walking by and calls out to him.

[Gandalf:] “You there! Find this Hobbit and his Elfling a two beds, and fill his belly with hot food. He has earned it.”

Alfrid grudgingly comes over and begins to lead Bilbo away. As they go, Gandalf grabs Alfrid’s arm and whispers to him.

[Gandalf:] “Hey. Keep an eye on him. If he should try to leave, you will tell me.”

Alfrid walks off, cursing as a group of people walk in front of him and he pushes his way between them.

[Alfrid:] “Move it! Stupid...”

"rude" exclaimed the Elfling from Bilbos arms. 

Early the next morning, we see that the plain in front of the Mountain is covered in legions of Elves and men, armed for battle. 

The dwarves, also prepared, watch from above the gate blockade.

Alfrid comes to wake Bilbo and Clarn up, carrying a bowl of food.

[Alfrid:] “Wakey, Wakey, Hobbit. Up you...get.”

He pauses as he realizes that Bilbo is not in the room where he had left him.

To be continued... 

Finally we are reunited with Gandalf 

The movie is about half way I think. 

Hope you liked this chapter 

Word count : 1030


	11. Chapter 9: A Trade And An Angry King

Here chapter 9 it's the weekend so I have more time to make new chapters

Start of recap...

Alfrid walks off, cursing as a group of people walk in front of him and he pushes his way between them.

[Alfrid:] “Move it! Stupid...”

"rude" exclaimed the Elfling from Bilbos arms. 

Early the next morning, we see that the plain in front of the Mountain is covered in legions of Elves and men, armed for battle. 

The dwarves, also prepared, watch from above the gate blockade.

Alfrid comes to wake Bilbo and Clarn up, carrying a bowl of food.

[Alfrid:] “Wakey, Wakey, Hobbit. Up you...get.”

He pauses as he realizes that Bilbo is not in the room where he had left him

End of recap...

Third person pov... 

Calen had secretly healed herself last night but only her arm and leg she was not able to do her face not that she minded. 

She got up a bit earlier than bilbo and walked around listening to Conversations and trying to figure out what to do next. 

Thranduil and Bard ride together to the front of the armies and approach their side of the broken bridge over the moat. 

From above the blockade, Thorin draws a bow and shoots an arrow at the ground directly in front of Thranduil and Bard, who immediately halt in surprise.

[Thorin:] “I will put the next one between your eyes!”

Thorin draws his bow again, and the dwarves on the wall cheer and shake their weapons.

Thranduil stares at Thorin angrily, then slightly tilts his head. Instantly, several rows of Elves near the front of the army pull out their bows, nock their arrows, and aim at the dwarves, all in one fluid motion.

The Elfling cheers silently at the Elfs

The dwarves’ cheering cuts off abruptly as all of them but Thorin duck behind the ramparts. 

After holding the pose for a few seconds, Thranduil raises his hand, and the elves easily put away their arrows. Thorin still has his bow drawn, though.

The Elfling who is unnoticed by the people around her is amazed by the elf drawing the bow she snicked at the Dwarves shocked face. 

[Thranduil:] “We’ve come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered...and accepted.” 

[Thorin:] “What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!”

[Bard:] “We have this.”

Bard reaches into his robe and pulls out the Arkenstone, holding it above his head. Thorin, shocked, lowers his bow.

[Kili:] “They have the Arkenstone? Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!”

[Bard:] “And the king may have it - in our good will.”

Bard puts the Arkenstone back into his robe.

[Bard:] “But first he must honor his word.”

Thorin whispers to himself, and the dwarves near him can hear.

[Thorin:] “They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, a filthy lie.”

Balin looks shocked that Thorin’s mental state has deteriorated to the point at which he would even consider this. 

Thorin then yells out.

[Thorin:] “THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!”

Calen winces at the yell and looks around for Bilbo who she just noticed had left her side. 

"oh no not again come on bilbo" she hissed to herself as she looked for the Hobbit. 

At the top of the ramparts, Bilbo steps out from the dwarves.

"of course he made it up there with the Dwarves why am I not surprised" whispered Calen. 

[Bilbo:] “It-It’s no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them.”

As Bilbo speaks, Thorin’s expression changes to a mixture of sorrow and anger. 

Thranduil and Bard look worries, as they thought Bilbo was still safely in Dale. Thorin and the other dwarves look at Bilbo in shock.

[Thorin:] “You…”

[Bilbo:] “I took it as my fourteenth share.”

[Thorin:] “You would steall from me?”

[Bilbo:] “Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I’m an honest one. I’m willing to let it stand against my claim.”

[Thorin:] “Against your claim?! Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!”

Thorin throws down his bow in anger and begins walking toward Bilbo.

'poor bow what did It do to you" muttered Calen staring at the fallen bow resisting the erge to pick it up. 

[Bilbo:] “I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but...”

[Thorin:] “But what, thief?!”

[Bilbo:] “You are changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!”

[Thorin:] “Do not speak to me...of loyalty!”

Thorin shouts to the other dwarves.

[Thorin:] “Throw him from the rampart!”

Bilbo looks shocked. The other dwarves, rather than obeying Thorin, step away from Bilbo in confusion.

Thranduil and Bard look concerned. Thorin is surprised that no one obeyed him.

Calen snorts a bit to loud as one of the elfs nes rhee almost see her. 

[Thorin:] “DO YOU HEAR ME?!”

Thorin grabs Fili’s arm, but Fili shakes him away.

[Thorin:] “I will do it myself!”

He lunges forward and grabs Bilbo, shouting.

[Thorin:] “CURSE YOU!”

[Fili:] “No!”

"Shit! Thorin" cried the Elfling desperately as she fears for Bilbos life at the hands of the crazy Dwarf King. 

As Thorin struggles with Bilbo, the other dwarves leap forward, shouting, to pull Thorin away. 

Thorin manages to grab Bilbo and begins pushing him over the rampart.

[Thorin:] “Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on this Company!”

Suddenly, Gandalf appears, striding through the armies. 

His voice is magically amplified to incredibly loud, deep, and powerful tones.

"you know what I having second thoughts of saving him" mutters the Elfling cracking her knuckles getting ready to teleported up there. 

[Gandalf:] “IF YOU DON’T LIKE MY BURGLAR…”

His voice returns to a normal volume and tone. Calen smiles when she stops Gandalf in the crowd of elfs, she then runs towards him squeezing in between elf.

She stood to his left and waved at the elven King and Bard as she saw them look her way. 

To be continued... 

So sorry these are taking so long to be posted, I'm trying to get them up quickly 

Word count : 1051


	12. Chapter 10: More Dwarfs Yay (note The Sarcasm)

Two chapters in one night!

Start of recap...

Suddenly, Gandalf appears, striding through the armies. 

His voice is magically amplified to incredibly loud, deep, and powerful tones.

"you know what I having second thoughts of saving him" mutters the Elfling cracking her knuckles getting ready to teleported up there. 

[Gandalf:] “IF YOU DON’T LIKE MY BURGLAR…”

His voice returns to a normal volume and tone. Calen smiles when she stops Gandalf in the crowd of elfs, she then runs towards him squeezing in between elf.

She stood to his left and waved at the elven King and Bard as she saw them look her way.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

The Elfling then crossed her arms over her chest and glared heartedly at Thorin as if daring him to do anything to her hobbit.

She knew she didn't look intimidating but it was worth the try.

[Gandalf:] “Then please don’t damage him. Return him to me! You’re not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain!”

Thorin slowly lets Bilbo up, and some of the other dwarves rush to help Bilbo up.

[Thorin:] “Never again will I have dealings with wizards...”

Bofur gently pushes Bilbo toward the rope he’d hung the night before to climb down the walls.

[Bofur:] “Go.”

[Thorin:] “Or Shire-rats!”

"How Rude" glares Calen at Thorins words. 

[Thorin:] "Or Pathetic tree-shaggers" 

"okay now he's just being mean" Calen glared even harder, if they could her eyes probably would pop out with her glaring at The Dwarfs. 

Bilbo throws his coiled rope over the wall and clambers down. Calen sighs I'm relief as Bofur helps the hobbit escape Thorins clutches. 

[Bard:] “Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised.”

Thorin, breathing heavily, looks to a ridge in the distance, as if looking for someone or something.

"ooooo he pissed" the Elfling said to Mithrandir next to her Gandalf tries to cover a snort at the Elflings words. 

[Bard:] “Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?”

As Thorin bows his head, a large raven flies up to the ramparts and perches beside him. Thorin and the raven stare at each other.

[Thorin:] “I will have war!”

A rumbling is heard in the distance, and the armies look up to see the ridge being covered by troops of heavily armored dwarves, lead by a huge dwarf riding a battle-pig.

[Gandalf:] “Ironfoot.”

The Erebor dwarves begin cheering and screaming as they see their backup arriving.

"ah come on more Dwarfs" cried out the Elfling Gandalf gives the Elfling a understanding look, He to has had enough of Dwarfs. 

[Thranduil:] “Ribo i thangail!” [Rush the shield-fence!]

Thranduil rides through his army as his Elves and the Lakepeople turn away from the gates of Erebor and begin marching quickly toward the oncoming Iron Hills dwarves. 

Gandalf strides along with them, Bilbo rushing to keep up as Calen holds his sleeve to not loose him.

[Bilbo:] “Who is that? He doesn’t look very happy.”

[Gandalf:] “It is Dain, lord of the Iron Hills - Thorin’s cousin.”

[Bilbo:] “Are they alike?”

[Gandalf:] “I always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two.”

Once again Calen snorts as Gandalfs words clearly not agreeing with the wizard. 

The two armies halt a short distance from one another, and Dain rides his pig onto a rocky overlook to address the Elves and Men.

[Dain:] “Good morning! How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn’t mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...just sodding off!”

"oaky I have to admit that was funny" laughed the Elfling quietly holding a hand over her mouth. 

The townspeople, clutching their weapons, step back in fear, while the Elves pull out their swords and step forward.

[Dain:] “All of you - right now!”

[Bard:] “Stand fest!”

Gandalf strides forward.

[Gandalf:] “Come now, lord Dain!”

[Dain:] “Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I’ll water the ground with their blood!”

[Gandalf:] “There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves! A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!”

" oh shit *slap*" 

Cried the Elfling slapping her forehead not lightly of course. 

"how could I forget those Buggers" she muttered hoping knowone heard her. 

[Dain:] “I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!”

He gestures toward Thranduil, who looks angry.

[Dain:] “He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin - I’ll split his pretty head open! See if he’s still smirking then!”

Thranduil smiles furiously, and the Erebor dwarves cheer.

[Thranduil:] “He’s clearly mad, like his cousin!”

[Dain:] “You hear that, lads?!”

He turns and rejoins his army.

[Dain:] “Come on! Let’s give these ***** a good hammering!”

[Iron Hills Dwarf:] “_ _ _” (something in Dwarvish) 

A dwarf yells out a command, and the Iron Hills dwarves raise their weapons and cheer. 

The Elves perform a complicated maneuver to put their shield-and-spear bearers at the front of the army, while the arches stand behind them. 

As both armies prepare to fight, a rumbling is heard at the base of a spur of the mountain. 

The armies grow silent as they turn to look. Gandalf whispers to himself.

[Gandalf:] “Were-worms!”

At the spur of the mountain where the rumbling is coming from, massive worms, hundreds of feet long and dozens of feet thick, break through the rocks. 

Their mouths are essentially giant drilling machines, strong enough to crush the toughest rocks in their jaws.

The human, Elf, and dwarf armies look on in shock.

[Dain:] “Oh, come on!”

"Aye, the Dwarf said it" mutters Calen as she reaches for her sword at her side. 

The worms suddenly retreat into the tunnels they’d made through the mountains approaching the Lonely Mountain.

As the mist clears, we see Azog and a few other Orcs standing atop a hill. Behind them are several massive contraptions made of wood, rope, and cloth, meant as signalling devices. 

"Well then everyone, welcome to the end times!" Calen spoke staring right into the face of Azog. 

To be continued... 

The Battle begins! 

Finally! 

Hope you like this chapter 

Word count : 1050


	13. Chapter 11: And So The Battle Begins!

The battle of the five armies begins!

Start of recap...[Gandalf:] “Were-worms!”

At the spur of the mountain where the rumbling is coming from, massive worms, hundreds of feet long and dozens of feet thick, break through the rocks. 

Their mouths are essentially giant drilling machines, strong enough to crush the toughest rocks in their jaws.

The human, Elf, and dwarf armies look on in shock.

[Dain:] “Oh, come on!”

"Aye, the Dwarf said it" mutters Calen as she reaches for her sword at her side. 

The worms suddenly retreat into the tunnels they’d made through the mountains approaching the Lonely Mountain.

As the mist clears, we see Azog and a few other Orcs standing atop a hill. Behind them are several massive contraptions made of wood, rope, and cloth, meant as signalling devices. 

"Well then everyone, welcome to the end times!" Calen spoke staring right into the face of Azog.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

[Azog:] “_ _ _” [Come forth my Armies!]

As Azog gives a sign, one of the wooden structures opens up in a particular position, and a horn sounds. 

Immediately, legions of Orcs begin pouring out of the were-worm tunnels.

Calen stares in shock and horror 

"Bloody hell! And I thought it looked bad on TV but this is madness" she cried

[Dain:] “The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!”

Dain and part of his army turn and rush toward the oncoming Orcs.

[Fili:] “I’m going over the wall! Who’s coming with me?”

The other dwarves cheer and agree, preparing to climb down.

[Thorin:] “Stand down!”

[Dwarf:] “What?”

[Fili:] “Are we to do nothing?”

[Thorin:] “I said STAND DOWN!”

As Thorin walks away, the other look on in shock and surprise.

Meanwhile, as Dain and a company of his dwarves rush toward the oncoming Orcs, the Elves stay right where they are. The dwarves are clearly outnumbered by the Orcs.

[Bilbo:] “The elves, will they not fight?”

[Gandalf:] “Thranduil! This is madness!”

"Mithrandir is correct" said the Elfling, she hand her sword out getting ready to cut down any Orc. 

Thranduil looks back at the Iron Hills dwarves, who have stopped and built a shield wall with their massive spears pointed outward, lead by the chants of the leader. 

The orcs are fast approaching the shield wall. Suddenly, right as the Orcs reach the dwarves, the Elves leap up over the shield wall from behind, wielding their swords, and begin raining down blows on the Orcs.

As the Elves press forward, the dwarvish shield wall is raised and the dwarves rush forward, cutting down Orcs with their spears. 

Dain rides furiously through the Orcs, smashing them left and right with his hammer.

As the remaining elves march toward the battle, Gandalf and Bilbo are standing in one place, Bilbo reaches out his hand grabbing the collar of the Mischievous Elfling trying to go with the elfs. 

"Nuh uh not you little one" he said wagging his finger, the Elfling Growls out something in Elvish and pouts. 

"come on, I want to kick Orcs butt thou" she pouted crossing her arms as Bilbo still held her up by one arm. 

"nope not happening" 

[Bilbo:] “Eh, Gandalf - Is this a good place to stand?”

At the top of the hill, Azog commands his Orcs.

[Azog:] “_ _ _” [Send in the War Beasts!]

The wooden signalling devices change their position to show a new signal. Gandalf, seeing the signal, looks toward the tunnels to see new legions of Orcs, including massive trolls and other monsters, come out.

Thranduil shouts to his troops.

[Thranduil:] “_ _ _” (some thing in elvish) 

The Elves stop and pull out their bows.

[Azog:] “_ _ _” [They cannot fight on two fronts. Now we make our move.]

[Azog:] “_ _ _” [Attack the city!]

As a horn sound and the signalling device changes again, another legion of Orcs that had been waiting for the signal turn and march toward Dale, which is between the current battle and the tunnels.

[Gandalf:] “Azog - he’s trying to cut us off”

They see massive trolls, each large enough to carry multiple other dwarves and wooden structures such as catapults on their back, march toward the city along with the armies of Orcs.

[Bard:] “All of you, fall back to Dale! Now!”

Bard, the Lakepeople, Gandalf, and Bilbo (still holding Calen so she doesn't run of to fight) rush toward the city, trying to intercept the Orcs.

[Gandalf:] “To the city! Bilbo! This way!”

The monstrous trolls approaching the city stop at a rise overlooking Dale. They bend over and plant all four legs on the ground, thus making their backs horizontal.

On their backs are catapults loaded with large rocks; orcs on the trolls’ backs wind up the gears of the catapults.

At a signal from their leader orc, who strikes the ground with his mace, the catapults are released, and the rocks fly toward Dale. They smash into the walls and towers, destroying everything they hit. 

As Bard, at the front of his army, rides across a bridge into Dale, we see the Orc army approaching the wall from another area. 

A troll with a giant triangle-shaped rock strapped to his head runs up to the wall and smashes into it headfirst, knocking it down and knocking himself out in the some motion. 

The orcs behind him rush into the city through the hole, entering the houses and killing whatever people they find.

In the city, the screaming townspeople flee from the oncoming orcs. Sigrid and Tilda hide in a building as they see a troll climb over the wall.

Meanwhile, Bain, holding a sword, looks for them among the fleeing people.

[Bain:] “Sigrid! Tilda!”

Bard rides into the city and dismounts, drawing his sword. He runs against the flow of the fleeing people, looking for his children.

[Bard:] “My children! Where are my children?”

[Woman:] “I saw them. They were down in the old market.”

[Bard:] “The market?! Where are they now? Tilda! Sigrid!”

Percy runs up at the head of a company of the Laketown soldiers.

[Percy:] “Bard, Orcs are storming over the causeway!”

[Bard:] “Get the bowmen to the eastern parapet. Hold them off for as long as you can!”

[Percy:] “Archers, this way!”

[Fleeing Man:] “The orcs have taken Stone Street! The market’s overrun!”

[Bard:] “The rest of you, follow me!”

Bard’s group encounters the orcs, and they begin fighting. Elsewhere in Dale, Gandalf and Bilbo are also fighting the orcs. 

Calen was using everything she can jump on or off to kill the Orcs coming towards her. 

A group of townspeople run toward the orcs, and Alfrid is running with them.

[Alfrid:] “Charge! Onward! To the death!”

While still shouting, he stops running, panting for breath. Seeing that no one is watching him, he hides in a building.

Orcs are chasing Sigrid and Tilda. As they run screaming around a corner, Bain jumps out and kills the lead orc.

The second orcs knocks him to the ground and swings at him, only to get his sword caught on something overhead. 

Bain uses this chance to thrust his sword into the orc, killing it.

He and his sisters round a corner and see their father fighting further up the lane, uphill from them.

[Sigrid:] “DA!”

[Tilda:] “Da! We’re down here!”

[Bain:] “Here!”

Bard hears them and turns to see them, looking relieved. However, his expressions changes to shock when he sees a troll enter the lane behind the children, throwing men many feet away with a single blow of his mace.

The troll sees the children and growls, and the girls scream. They are too far away for Bard to reach them in time, and he looks around frantically

As the troll approaches the children, Bard tilts upright a cart that had been laying sideways in the courtyard. 

He scrambles into it and launches it down the avenue toward the children. The troll raises its mace to smash the children, but pauses in surprise when it sees Bard hurtling toward it in the cart.

[Bard:] “BAIN, SIGRID - GET DOWN!”

They throw themselves to the floor as the cart bounces over them. 

It then smashes into the troll and sends it flying; Bard is also thrown forward, and he manages to thrust his sword into the troll’s heart in a flying strike.

To be continued... 

The Orcs are here 

Arse is about to be kicked (literally and figuratively) 

Word count : 1406 


	14. Chapter 12: Thorin Won't Help

Start of recap...

Bard hears them and turns to see them, looking relieved. However, his expressions changes to shock when he sees a troll enter the lane behind the children, throwing men many feet away with a single blow of his mace.

The troll sees the children and growls, and the girls scream. They are too far away for Bard to reach them in time, and he looks around frantically

As the troll approaches the children, Bard tilts upright a cart that had been laying sideways in the courtyard. 

He scrambles into it and launches it down the avenue toward the children. The troll raises its mace to smash the children, but pauses in surprise when it sees Bard hurtling toward it in the cart.

[Bard:] “BAIN, SIGRID - GET DOWN!”

They throw themselves to the floor as the cart bounces over them. 

It then smashes into the troll and sends it flying; Bard is also thrown forward, and he manages to thrust his sword into the troll’s heart in a flying strike.

End of recap...

Calen / Jazz pov...

"man it's crazy out hear" I say as I slash another Orcs in half disgusting creature I can't believe they used to be Elfs.

It will hours till we win that means Thorin, Kili and Filis lives will be in my hands I'm the only one who can save them. 

I then turn to Gandalf who was busy fighting behind me, I shouted over everything else hoping he will hear me. 

"Mithrandir I don't see us beating these things anytime soon" I yell 

Gandalf looks to me slightly as he cut of an Orcs arms he had cuts blood and mud on his face. 

"to be completely honest little one Neither do I" he said and we went abck to fighting. 

I roundhouse kicked an Orc trying to sneak up behind me, knocking him out I spun grabbed my dagger and stabbed an Orc in the kneck as it stood behind me. 

We continue fighting slashing left and right growing tired by the minute. 

Third person pov... 

As more and more orcs and trolls enter the city, Thranduil rides his elk into the city by crossing one of the bridges. As he crosses, his elk tramples many orcs. 

The elk lowers its horns and spears five orcs at the same time, lifting them up so that Thranduil can behead all of them with one swing of his sword. 

As they thunder into the city, the elk is killed by multiple Orc arrows to the chest. As it falls, Thranduil leaps clear and rolls. He comes up from his roll to find himself surrounded by orcs. 

(so be honest I was very sad when his Elk died) 

He pulls out both his sword and begins fighting them, soon reinforced by his elven foot troops.

In the city, the men, elves, and orc all fight each other, and the orcs seems to have the upper hand because of their massive numbers. 

Azog watches from his hilltop vantage point.

[Azog:] “_ _ _” [They cannot hold the city. The Dwarves are almost spent.]

In the plains in front of Erebor, the Iron Hills dwarves are being driven back by the orcs. Orcs manage to kill Dain’s war pig.

[Dain:] “You buggars!”

He begins killing orcs left and right with his hammer and by headbutting them.

[Dain:] “Where’s Thorin?! We need him! Where is he?”

From his vantage point, Azog gloats as both battlefronts are being won by the orcs.

[Azog:] “_ _ _” [Let these lands run with blood! Slaughter them all.]

[Bard:] “FALL BACK!”

In Erebor... 

Meanwhile, in Erebor, Thorin is merely sitting on the throne. Dwalin approaches him.

[Dwalin:] “Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin, they are dying out there.”

[Thorin:] “There are halls beneath halls within this mountain - places we can fortify.”

Dwalin looks disappointed and angry.

[Thorin:] “Shore up, make safe. Yes…”

[Thorin:] “...Yes - that is it. We must move the gold further underground - to safety!”

Thorin begins walking away, but Dwalin angrily calls out to him.

[Dwalin:] “Did you not hear me?! Dain is surrounded! They’re being slaughtered, Thorin.”

[Thorin:] “Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend!”

[Dwalin:] “You sit here in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been.”

[Thorin:] “Do not speak to me as if I was some lowly dwarf lord…”

As he speaks, Thorin is clearly mentally affected.

[Thorin:] “As-As if I were still...Thorin...Oakenshield.”

[Thorin:] “I AM YOUR KING!”

Back in the battle... 

Calen looks to the gates of Erebor waiting for Thorin and the other 1w Dwarfs to run threw the gates and help them. 

"come on Thorin come on" she whispered helplessly, she looked up at were Azog is and glares. 

"why don't I try and teleport up there, no if I do that I could mess up things big time" she harshly whispered to herself. 

She was still swinging her sword as Orcs came running, she was getting tired I mean she was still a Child. 

But she kept going, she followed Gandalf and Bilbo fighting along side them. 

As much as her heart ache to fight along side her kin she didn't want to get in there way. 

There will be more Orcs coming soon.

To be continued... 

A shorter chapter then usual so sorry. 

Word count : 920


	15. Chapter 13: Dragon Sickness Cured

This one will mainly be about Thorin and whats happening in Erebor with the rest of the Dwarfs.

Start of recap...

Back in the battle... 

Calen looks to the gates of Erebor waiting for Thorin and the other 1w Dwarfs to run threw the gates and help them. 

"come on Thorin come on" she whispered helplessly, she looked up at were Azog is and glares. 

"why don't I try and teleport up there, no if I do that I could mess up things big time" she harshly whispered to herself. 

She was still swinging her sword as Orcs came running, she was getting tired I mean she was still a Child. 

But she kept going, she followed Gandalf and Bilbo fighting along side them. 

As much as her heart ache to fight along side her kin she didn't want to get in there way. 

There will be more Orcs coming soon.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

[Thorin:] “I AM YOUR KING!”

Thorin roars and pulls out his sword; however, he is so unbalanced that he almost falls over.

[Dwalin:] “You were always my king. You used to know that once.”

Dwalin bows his head in sorrow.

[Dwalin:] “You cannot see that you have become.”

[Thorin:] “Go! Get out...before I kill you.”

After looking at each other for a while, Dwalin turns and leaves.

Thorin walks through the hall in which he tried to drown Smaug; the entire floor is covered in gold a few feet deep.

In his head, he hears many of the words that he spoke or were spoken to him earlier.

-FLASHBACK - START

[Dwalin:] “You sit here...with a crown upon your head...you are lesser now than you have ever been...”

[Thorin:] “...but a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost...”

[Balin:] “...a sickness lies upon that treasure...”

[Bard:] “...the blind ambition of a mountain-king…”

[Thorin:] “...AM I NOT THE KING...”

[Thorin:] “...this gold...is ours...and ours alone...” 

[Balin:] “...treasure…”

[Thorin:] “...I will not part with a single coin...”

[Bard:] “...he could not see beyond his own desire...”

[Thorin:] “...as if I was some lowly dwarf lord…”

[Thorin:] “...Oakenshield...”

[Balin:] “...a sickness that drove your grandfather mad...”

[Thorin:] “...Oakenshield...”

[Dwalin:] “...this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror...”

[Thorin:] “...I am not my grandfather…my grandfather.”

[Gandalf:] “...you are the heir to the throne of Durin...”

[Dwalin:] “...they are dying out there.”

[Gandalf:] “...take back...take Erebor...”

[Dwalin:] “...Dain is surrounded... surrounded...is surrounded...Dain is surrounded...”

[Gandalf:] “...take back your homeland…”

[Bilbo:] “...you are changed, Thorin...”

[Thorin:] “...I am not my grandfather…”

[Bilbo:] “...is this treasure truly worth more than your honor...”

[Thorin:] “...I am not my grandfather…”

The voices suddenly stop, and Thorin looks down and sees the shadowy shape of Smaug sliding beneath the gold {he is imagining things}.

[Gandalf:] “...this treasure will be your death…”

-FLASHBACK - END

Thorin screams as the gold beneath him turns into a sinkhole and he begins drowning, surrounded by gold.

He screams as he tries to escape, but keeps getting pulled down. As he disappears beneath the gold, his imagination/dream ends. 

He is standing in the golden court. He yanks off his crown and throws it to the floor. He has finally comes back to his senses.

Meanwhile, the battle is going badly.

[Dain:] “FALL BACK! FALL BACK! TO THE BARRICADE! FALL BACK!”

The remaining dwarves begins retreating toward the gates of Erebor, with the orcs in pursuit.

[Azog:] _“_ _ _” [Now comes their end. Prepare for the final assault.]_

A signal horn sounds, the the orcs regroup to march on the dwarves.

Calen clad in blood and sweat looks up at the sound 

"oh no" 

Just inside the gates of Erebor, the dwarves of the Company sit desolately, hearing the cries of battle outside but unable to help their kin.

They rise as they see Thorin approaching from further in the mountain, sword drawn.

He is no longer dressed in his royal robes and arbor, but in a simple leather outfit. Kili rises and begins shouting.

[Kili:] “I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us!”

Thorin and Kili continue to approach each other.

[Kili:] “It is not in my blood, Thorin.”

They stop in front of each other.

[Thorin:] “No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin’s folk do not flee from a fight.”

Thorin lays his hand on Kili’s shoulder, smiling. Kili smiles back at him through his tears.

They touch foreheads. Thorin turns to the rest of the dwarves.

[Thorin:] “I have no right to ask this of any of you; but will you follow me one last time?”

The dwarves rise and raise their weapons, ready to follow their leader and friend again.

Dain and his surviving dwarves set up a desparate shield wall in front of the moat by Erebor’s gates; the orcs line up by rank, ready to attack them. 

Azog suddenly stops the orcs with him on the hill from signalling the attack.

[Azog:] _“_ _ _”][Not yet! Wait...wait]_

Several heavily armored trolls shoulder their way to the front of the Orc ranks.

[Azog:] _“_ _ _” [Attack...now!]_

The orcs sound their signalling horn, and the orcs and trolls begin to march forward. 

Suddenly, another trumpet is heard; it is Bombur, atop the wall. The orcs stop in confusion. In Dale, Bilbo and Gandalf hear the sound too and look up in surprise.

[Bilbo:] “Thorin!”

Calen looks up and at Erebor and smiles

"finally!" she cries with relief now the Dwarves will become even stronger. 

The barricade of rocks in the gateway of Erebor suddenly smashes outward as it is hit from inside by a giant golden statue that the dwarves had hung up like a bell. 

The rocks fall forward and make a rough bridge across the moat. Thorin and his dwarves rush out and through the ranks of the Iron Hills dwarves; Azog looks on in shock. Dain begins shouting to his troops.

[Dain:] “TO THE KING! TO THE KING!”

[Thorin:] _“Du Bekâr!” [To arms!]”_

Thorin leads the way as all the dwarves form a wedge behind him. They smash their way through the orc ranks, releasing their pent up anger and hatred.

In Dale, Claen Bilbo and Gandalf look out at the plain from an abandoned causeway.

[Bilbo:] “The dwarves! They’re rallying!”

They watch as the dwarves, fighting with new vigour, destroy the orcs.

"Wow" breaths out the Elfling huffing and puffing drawing air into her lungs. 

[Gandalf:] “They are rallying to their king!”

To be continued...

Is this like the third or fourth chapter ive posted tonight because I've forgotten 😂

Hope you liked it

Word count : 1120


	16. Chapter 14: To Ravenhill

Start of recap...

The rocks fall forward and make a rough bridge across the moat. Thorin and his dwarves rush out and through the ranks of the Iron Hills dwarves; Azog looks on in shock. Dain begins shouting to his troops.

[Dain:] “TO THE KING! TO THE KING!”

[Thorin:] “Du Bekâr!” [To arms!]”

Thorin leads the way as all the dwarves form a wedge behind him. They smash their way through the orc ranks, releasing their pent up anger and hatred.

In Dale, Claen Bilbo and Gandalf look out at the plain from an abandoned causeway.

[Bilbo:] “The dwarves! They’re rallying!”

They watch as the dwarves, fighting with new vigour, destroy the orcs.

"Wow" breaths out the Elfling huffing and puffing drawing air into her lungs. 

[Gandalf:] “They are rallying to their king!”

End of recap...

Third person pov...

Bard speaks to his remaining men.

[Bard:] “Any men who want to give their last - follow me!”

They charge through the city and clash with the orcs, fighting with reckless abandon now that they know the dwarves are back at it.

In the Great Hall, The Woman grabs a spear and speaks to the others huddled inside.

[The Woman:] “I say we stand with our men in life and in death! Arm yourselves!”

Many of the women and older men grab their weapons and follow her; Bain grabs his sword.

Meanwhile, a woman speaks to an old lady sitting hunched over under her shawl.

[Woman #2:] “Come with us, love.”

[Alfrid:] “No, no, no! You leave an old woman be.”

[Woman #2:] “Don’t be afraid.”

The “woman” under the shawl suddenly stops using the fake voice and speaks in a male voice; it is actually Alfrid, who was trying to disguise himself as an old lady.”

[Alfrid:] “I said get off!”

The Woman reaches over the yanks off the shawl, revealing Alfrid to everyone.

[The Woman:] “Alfrid Lickspill, you are a coward!”

[Alfrid:] “Coward?! Not every man is brave enough to wear a corsett!”

[Woman #1:] “You’re not a man, you’re a weasel!”

As the others grab whatever tools or weapons they can find to join the battle, an urn falls over, and Alfrid sees it fall.

It breaks open to reveal that is was full of gold and silver coins.

On the battlefield, Thorin defeats an orc. He calls out to Dain, who is not far away.

[Thorin:] “Dain!”

[Dain:] “Thorin!”

[Dain:] “Hold on! I’m coming!”

They continue killing orcs, all the while getting closer to each other.

[Dain:] “Hey cousin, what took you so long?!”

In a brief respite, they are able to meet and hug.

[Dain:] “There’s too many of these buggars, Thorin. I hope you’ve got a plan.”

Thorin looks up and sees the hilltop on which Azog’s wooden machines and signalling orders.

[Thorin:] “Aye - We’re going to take out their leader!”

[Dain:] “Azog...”

Thorin strides forward and mounts a large goat that Dain’s army had brought.

[Thorin:] “I’m gonna kill that piece of filth!”

Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili, each on a goat, charge toward Azog’s hill, smashing through the Orc armies in their way.

[Dwalin:] “Lead on!”

Back in Dale, Gandalf watches human spearmen and archers kill a massive troll.

[Gandalf:] “We may yet survive this.”

[Bilbo:] “GANDALF!”

Gandalf kills an orc, then hurries over to where Bilbo is standing at the wall and watching Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili ride up a spur of the mountain to where Azog is.

[Bilbo:] “It’s Thorin!”

[Gandalf:] “And Fili, Kili...and Dwalin. He’s taking his best warriors!”

[Bilbo:] “To do what?”

[Gandalf:] “To cut the head off the snake.”

Atop the hill, Azog hears the sound of goat hooves, and he snarls. Thorin and Co. reach some ruins on top of the hill, killing orcs along the way; there is a frozen river between them and where Azog is.

"oh shit damn I missed smy chance" swore Calen, she then quietly tiptoed away from both Hobbit and wizard and used her powers. 

But she was stopped when she heard a gandalfs voice call out Legolas' name. 

Legolas and Tauriel arrive back in Dale together on a horse; they charge through the streets, killing orcs on their way.

They come to where Gandalf is standing.

[Legolas:] “Gandalf!”

[Gandalf:] “Legolas... Legolas Greenleaf!”

[Legolas:] “There is a second army! Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us!”

[Gandalf:] “Gundabad…This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg seeps in from the north.”

[Bilbo:] “Wha...the north...where is the north, exactly?!”

[Gandalf:] “Ravenhill.”

Gandalf turns and strides over to the parapets to look at the hill where Thorin went; that is Ravenhill.

[Bilbo:] “Ravenhill…Thorin is up there! And Fili and Kili - they’re all up there!”

At the sound of Kili’s name, Tauriel is alarmed. Together, they all look out toward the top of Ravenhill, which is shrouded in mist.

Calen steps out into the light she smiles once she sees Legolas and Tauriel are alive and safe. 

She then runs over to her brother and jumps on his back almost making him fall over but he managed to stay standing. 

"Las your back" she cried making sure her sword didn't stab him, Legolas smiles and spins around with The Elfling on his back. 

The Elflings laughter lightens the serious mood a bit "yes I am Little one are you okay" he asked, "I'm fine Las" mumbled the Elfling. 

Calen was just happy to hold her brother again. Tauriel looked on happy for the two siblings, but she was very worried about Kili. 

Up Ravenhill... 

Thorin and Co. are still fighting in the ruins across the frozen river from Azog’s stronghold. 

Having defeated all the enemies at present, they look out across the river at the ruins in which Azog was last seen; his wooden signalling machines are visible through the mist.

[Thorin:] “Where is he?”

[Kili:] “Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!”

[Thorin:] “I don’t think so...Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage - do you understand?!”

[Dwalin:] “We have company; Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred.”

They look back the way they came to see goblins running over the ruins toward them.

[Thorin:] “We’ll take care of them. Go! Go!”

[Dwalin:] “Come on!”

As Fili and Kili run towards the river, Thorin and Dwalin prepare to meet the goblins rushing toward them.

To be continued...

At Ravenhill finally, this one's almost finished as well.

I already have an idea of how to start the first chapter on Lord of the rings next!

Word count : 1113


	17. Chapter 15: Saving Thorin, Fili And Kili

Start of recap...

Thorin and Co. are still fighting in the ruins across the frozen river from Azog’s stronghold. 

Having defeated all the enemies at present, they look out across the river at the ruins in which Azog was last seen; his wooden signalling machines are visible through the mist.

[Thorin:] “Where is he?”

[Kili:] “Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!”

[Thorin:] “I don’t think so...Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage - do you understand?!”

[Dwalin:] “We have company; Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred.”

They look back the way they came to see goblins running over the ruins toward them.

[Thorin:] “We’ll take care of them. Go! Go!”

[Dwalin:] “Come on!”

As Fili and Kili run towards the river, Thorin and Dwalin prepare to meet the goblins rushing toward them

End of recap...

Third person pov... 

In a moment of peace, Thranduil walks slowly through the city, seeing the fallen bodies on the ground, many of which are his own elves. 

His commander comes running up.

[Thranduil:] “Recall your company.”

The commander blows a horn. Gandalf comes running up.

[Gandalf:] “My lord, dispatch this force to Ravenhill! The dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned.”

[Thranduil:] “By all means, warn him. I have spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land - No more!”

Thranduil walks away haughtily and angrily.

[Gandalf:] “Thranduil?!”

[Bilbo:] “I’ll go!”

[Gandalf:] “Don’t be ridiculous! You’ll never make it!”

[Bilbo:] “Why not?”

[Gandalf:] “Cause they will see you coming and kill you!”

[Bilbo:] “No, they won’t.”

Gandalf looks at Bilbo peculiarly.

[Bilbo:] “They won’t see me.”

[Gandalf:] “It’s out of the question - I won’t allow it!”

[Bilbo:] “I’m not asking you to allow it, Gandalf.”

Gandalf says nothing; they nod to each other, then Bilbo strides away. Turning a corner, he presses into an alcove and pulls out his ring.

He looks at it for a few moments, then puts it on.

Invisibly, he runs through the city, seeing the remaining battles.

In his ring-enhanced vision, the elves appear to be beings of white light, while the orcs are like solid shadows.

A small hand grabs onto Gandalfs robe, tired he looks down and states into Ocean blue eyes that used to be bright and lively dien sad and tired 

"Yes Little one" he asked the Elfling 

"can I go to Gandalf, I can get there quickly with my powers" said the Elfling eyed bright with determination 

Gandalf sighs then smiles at the Elflings determination 

"okay but you must be careful little one otherwise I'll have a few angry elfs Dwarfs and a Hobbit on my back" he said making the Elfling laugh. 

"I'm of then" she said before Saluting to Gandalf as if he was a commander and left in a bright Flash. 

"what a Strange Elfling" he mumbled. 

As Thranduil and his elves march through the city, killing orcs, they stop abruptly as they see Tauriel standing in the middle of the lane ahead of them, looking resolute.

[Tauriel:] **_“_ _ _” [You will go no further.]_**

[Tauriel:] “ You will not turn away - not this time!”

[Thranduil:] “Get out of my way!”

[Tauriel:] “The dwarves will be slaughtered!”

[Thranduil:] “Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now - what does it matter? They are mortal.”

Thranduil has slowly been approaching Tauriel as he speaks. Suddenly, Tauriel whips out her bow and nocks an arrow, pointing it at Thranduil.

[Tauriel:] “You think your life is worth more than theirs, while there is no love in it? There is no love in you!”

Thranduil looks at her angrily for a moment; suddenly, he whips out his sword and slices Tauriel’s bow in half.

As she drops it in shock, Thranduil lifts the point of his sword to her neck and speaks angrily.

[Thranduil:] “What do you know of love?! Nothing! What you feel for that dwarf is not real! You think it is love?! Are you ready to die for it?”

Suddenly, another sword, Orcrist, is laid atop Thranduil’s. It is Legolas. He pushes Thranduil’s sword away.

[Legolas:] _**“_ _ _” [If you harm her, you will have to kill me.]**_

As Thranduil stares at him in shock and anger, Thranduil turns to Tauriel.

[Legolas:] “I will go with you.”

They hurry away together.

Alfrid, still wearing a woman’s outfit and clutching the gold he found to his chest, weaves through the city, dodging orcs. 

As he backs toward a wall, an orc climbs over it and roars at him. It raises its club to kill him, and he screams.

Suddenly, from behind him, Bard shoots and arrow and kills the orc. Alfrid falls over, and money falls out of his dress, and he tries to gather it up

[Bard:] “Get up!”

[Alfrid:] “Get away from me! I don’t take orders from you! People trusted you. They listened to you. The master’s mantle was there for the taking. And you threw it all away - for what?”

Bard turns and looks back. Alfrid follows his gaze to see Bard’s children in a doorway, staring at him as his dress is full of coins. He turns and stomps away.

[Bard:] “Alfrid - your slip is showing.”

Alfrid adjusts his dress, then rushes away.

Invisibly, Bilbo is hurrying across bridges toward Ravenhill.

Fili and Kili creep quietly through the ruins below Azog’s signalling station. They hear a noise.

[Fili:] “Stay here. Search the lower levels. I’ve got this.”

Having defeated the goblins, Thorin looks anxiously out over the frozen river.

[Dwalin:] “Where is that orc filth?”

Bilbo appears out of thin air behind him, panting.

[Bilbo:] “Thorin…”

[Thorin:] “Bilbo!”

[Bilbo:] “You have to leave here! Now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There’ll be no way out.”

[Dwalin:] “We are so close! That orc scum is in there. I say we push on.”

[Thorin:] “No! That’s what he wants. He wants to draw us in.”

Suddenly, Thorin appears to have understood something alarming.

[Thorin:] “This is a trap!”

To be continued... 

Okay so 8 have found out more about elfs and ageing so when they reach 50 years old they have come of age, so in Lord of the rings Calen will be 75 years old in Lord of the rings so she is still considered young I guess but she is of age. 

I think I'm just confusing myself even more now 😂😅but anyway I hope you have liked this chapter 😊

Word count : 1100


	18. Chapter 16: Saving Fili First

Start of recap...

Having defeated the goblins, Thorin looks anxiously out over the frozen river.

[Dwalin:] “Where is that orc filth?”

Bilbo appears out of thin air behind him, panting.

[Bilbo:] “Thorin…”

[Thorin:] “Bilbo!”

[Bilbo:] “You have to leave here! Now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There’ll be no way out.”

[Dwalin:] “We are so close! That orc scum is in there. I say we push on.”

[Thorin:] “No! That’s what he wants. He wants to draw us in.”

Suddenly, Thorin appears to have understood something alarming.

[Thorin:] “This is a trap!”

End of recap...

Third person pov...

In the ruins, Fili hears a sound in front of him and turns around, only to see lights coming up the hallway from behind him too; he is trapped.

But suddenly someone appears behind him it was Calen she has come to save him. 

"Fe!" she exclaimed she was happy she was on time she only had a few minutes until he died.

"it's a trap" she exclaimed his gave her a surprised look as she shouted at the Dwarf. 

"okay so I haven't done this before but hold my arm and don't let go" she said Seriously to him. 

Fili nodded and grabbed her arm, the lights were getting closer before they were spotted The Dwarf and Elfling vanished in a light. 

Thorin talks to Dwalin.

[Thorin:] “Find Fili and Kili! Call them back!”

[Dwalin:] “Thorin, are you sure about this?”

[Thorin:] “Do it. We live to fight another day.”

As they turn to leave, they hear a drum sound from Ravenhill. Looking back at the tower, they see a light appear. Atop the tower, Azog appears. 

But a familiar bright light stops him from talking, it was their Elfling and Fili. 

"oh Jukkete (oh fuck)" the Elfling cursed in Elvish, as they appeared behind Azog. 

The Gundabad Orc smirks before grabbing them, they struggle in his hold. 

[Azog:] “_ _ _” [These two die first.]

[Azog:] “_ _ _” [Then the brother and the Hobbit.]

[Azog:] “_ _ _” [Then you, Oakenshield.]

[Azog:] “_ _ _” [You will die last.]

[Fili:] “No! RUN!”

"you can't do anything" cried the Elfling, she struggled in the Orcs hold instead she decided to bite his hand. 

And that was wahy she did, she bit down hard and stabbed the Orc in the chest with her sword. 

Just as she looked up. 

[Azog:] “_ _ _” [Here ends your filthy bloodline!]

Azog drops Fili, who falls to the ground from the tower, lifeless. He falls past Kili, who has been watching from a doorway below. 

Kili, seeing his dead brother on the ground, furiously rushes up the tower steps toward Azog.

"Fili NO!" cried the Elfling, she quickly teleported to the Lifeless Dwarf

[Thorin:] “KILI!”

Thorin begins running across the frozen river.

[Dwalin:] “Thorin!”

[Dwalin:] “Thorin...No.”

Kili rushes up the steps, killing orcs in his way. As Thorin begins to clamber up the ruins, Azog rushes out of a tunnel and attacks him.

Calen/ Jazz pov... 

As soon as I teleport to the ground I sprint as fast as I can to Filis body hoping to save him. 

I slid on my knees ripping my leggings as I did but I don't care Fili needs me, the stab wound was deep nad bleeding deeply. 

"okay I can do this" I mutter to myself, I then put my hands over the wound and I began healing him with my powers. 

A bright blue light appeared from my hands and the wound began closing slowly, as I was doing this Tauriel approach me she had gone after Kili.

She looked at me then Fili with worry in her eyes, I then motioned with my eyes telling her were Kili ran off to. 

The blood was slowly stopping, hopefully he will wake up soon. 

Third person pov... 

They fight on the snowy mountainside, Thorin with his sword and Azog with his arm-blade and a mace.

Bilbo, still on the other side of the river, hears a noise and ducks as werebats fly out of the fog. 

His sword glows blue, and he looks back to see Bolg and his forces climbing over the ruins.

Seeing Bilbo, the orcs charge at him. Just before they reach him, Dwalin charges up and begins fighting the orcs singlehandedly.

[Bolg:] “_ _ _” 

[Bolg:] “_ _ _” [Slay them all!]

Tauriel and Legolas pause on their way to Ravenhill as they see the Werebats massing.

[Tauriel:] “No…”

The werebats fly down to the main battlefields, swooping through ranks of soldiers and causing mayhem.

Legolas leaps and grabs the leg of a passing Werebat, and it carries him away. Tauriel sees Kili fighting several orcs on the ruins.

[Tauriel:] “Kili...”

Calen looks up from her healing and sees the werebats flying over her head, ducking she was glad they hadn't seen her. 

The Elfling turned back to Fili and heated him, she had almost finished healing his wound. 

"come on Fe I need you to wake up" 

"I have to save you, please don't die" 

She keep muttering things to the Dwarf hoping it would wake him up, but he didn't. 

Tired the Elfling laid her head gently on his body, he wasn't breathing but then.

"Fe!!"

His heart started beating he was alive still, coughing he opened his eyes and slowly sat up. 

Calen smiled with tears in her Ocean blue eyes, Fili reach up and wiped the tear away. 

"what happened Calen" he asked 

"well you died and I saved you" she said laughing. 

Fili then stood up and Calen grabbed his weapon that he dropped as Azog 'killed' him. 

Fili grinned and held it up above his head 

"lets go get those Tjunur avor tikundr(sons of bitches)" cried Fili 

"Aye! what ever you said" cried Calen 

They both gave a battle cry and ran after Kili and Thorin. 

Azog and Thorin continue fighting. Thorin manages to knock Azog down, and Azog slides down a slippery slope; before Thorin can chase after him, other orcs arrive and he is forced to fight them.

In the courtyard, Bilbo throws rocks at orcs as Dwalin fights. Kili continue fighting his way up the ruins. 

Tauriel, looking for him, encounters and kills several orcs. Meanwhile, the werebat is still carrying Legolas in the air.

As Bilbo continues throwing rocks, Bolg suddenly runs out and smacks Bilbo in the head with the handle of his mace, knocking him out cold.

As the werebat carries Legolas over a stone tower, he shoots it through the neck, killing it and forcing it to release him; he drops gracefully on top of the tower.

Azog, recovered suddenly charges at Thorin and knocks him onto the surface of the frozen river.

To be continued...

Whoop Filis alive let's hope we get to Kili in time 

Word count : 1131


	19. Chapter 17: Bringing Kili Back From The Dead Almost

Start of recap...

Azog and Thorin continue fighting. Thorin manages to knock Azog down, and Azog slides down a slippery slope; before Thorin can chase after him, other orcs arrive and he is forced to fight them.

In the courtyard, Bilbo throws rocks at orcs as Dwalin fights. Kili continue fighting his way up the ruins. 

Tauriel, looking for him, encounters and kills several orcs. Meanwhile, the werebat is still carrying Legolas in the air.

As Bilbo continues throwing rocks, Bolg suddenly runs out and smacks Bilbo in the head with the handle of his mace, knocking him out cold.

As the werebat carries Legolas over a stone tower, he shoots it through the neck, killing it and forcing it to release him; he drops gracefully on top of the tower.

Azog, recovered suddenly charges at Thorin and knocks him onto the surface of the frozen river.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

[Azog:] “_ _ _” [Go in for the kill!]

Azog yells to his orcs, many of which run out on to the ice to attack Thorin.

[Azog:] “_ _ _” [Finish him!]

Thorin looks around rapidly as many orcs run toward him; suddenly, the orcs begin falling over with arrows stuck in them. 

Legolas is shooting the orcs attacking Thorin from the top of the tower. Thorin, with his broken sword, takes on the remaining orcs.

Tauriel, in a moment of peace after dispatching her opponent, calls out.

[Tauriel:] “KILI!”

Kili hears her, but he’s too busy fighting two orcs at once to respond.

[Tauriel:] “KILI!”

[Kili:] “TAURIEL!”

[Tauriel:] “Kili…”

Suddenly, Bolg jumps out of a tunnel and kicks Tauriel into a rock.

[Tauriel:] “NO!”

"NO!" screams another voice it Was Calen she and Fili had made it,at her cry Kili looked up and saw her and His brother. 

He quickly ran to them and hugged them both tightly before they all started to fight Blog. 

Kili and Fili both angrily defeats their opponents and begins making their way toward Tauriel. 

Calen manages to run towards Tauriel with out being seen. But they both get caught by Blog. 

he manages to grab both her their arms in his hands and slowly begin to Crush them. 

causing them both to shriek in pain; he then smashes his fist down on Tauriel, completely forgetting about the Elfling held in his other hand. 

Taking this chance Calen hits hit head hard with the hilt of her Sword making Bolg drop both Elfs. 

Thorin continues fighting orcs while Legolas helps. Kili rushes desperately as he hears Tauriel’s groans.

Tauriel she manages to kick him in the knee, causing him to fall. He grabs her and throws her bodily against a wall. 

"Tauriel" cries Calen as she tried to get pass Bolg to her. 

As she lays stunned on the ground, he raises his mace for the kill; suddenly, Kili leaps from a parapet onto him along with Fili.

They fight, and Kili manages to slash him, but Bolg grabs Kili by the head and raises the pointed base of his mace to stab him through the chest.

Tauriel shout and jumps on Bolg from behind.

[Tauriel:] “No!”

Bolg manages to throw her down again, and she can do nothing as Bolg raises his mace and plunges it through Kili’s chest.

[Tauriel:] “No!”

"Kili" cries both Fili and Calen. 

As Kili dies, he and Tauriel stare into each others eyes; both of them are tearing up, Fili who is pissed slammed into Bolg making him loose blance drop Kili. 

Fili manages to catch his younger brother before he hit the ground, Fili then called Calen over and she began to heal Kili. 

Tauriel’s grief turns to anger, and she leaps onto Bolg as he approaches her. They are standing over the edge of a precipice, and Bolg tries to swing her out over the fall. 

She manages to hold on to him and kick off a stone, launching them both over the edge.

Calen looks up as she heard a commotion "Tauriel" she screams but she can't leave Kilis side. 

Legolas, on top of the tower, suddenly feels the tower shaking. He looks down to see a troll smashing away at the tower’s base. Hearing Tauriel’s grunts, he looks out and sees her rolling with Bolg down the mountainside. 

She lands on a broken staircase, gasping in pain. Meanwhile, Bolg has landed near her; he rises and prepares to kill her. Legolas, seeing this, reaches back for an arrow, only to find that he has run out. 

He angrily throws down his bow and pulls out Orcrist. He leaps off the top of the tower and plummets down holding his sword out; he manages to stab the troll in the head, and it hobbles around in pain. 

Twisting the sword, he manages to get the troll to charge forward, smashing head first into the already-weakened base of the tower

Bolg looks up to see the tower fall over and make a bridge over the chasm in between Legolas and Bolg.

As Tauriel lays unconscious, Bolg and Legolas charge at each other over the makeshift bridge.

They begin fighting. As they fight, Bolg swings his heavy mace at Legolas and misses, hitting the floor and causing it to crumble and fall into the chasm.

Meanwhile, Thorin manages to stab an orc in the knee; another orc rushes up and smashes into him, causing him to slide across the ice all the way to the edge of the waterfall, directly over Legolas and Bolg. 

Bolg knocks Legolas over, but as he raises his mace, Thorin manages to knock an orc over the edge of the waterfall; it lands on the bridge behind Bolg, breaking through the stones and causing him to fall under a pile of rubble. 

Another orc approaches Thorin, who is lying on his back, partially hanging over the edge of the waterfall, defenseless. As it raises its sword, Legolas manages to throw Orcrist into the orc’s chest, killing it.

As it falls over the edge, Thorin manages to reach out and grab the sword, saving it from going over.

As this was Going on Calen had enough time to Finish Healing Kili, Fili get guard looking out for any other Orcs. 

To be continued...

Fili almost died

So did Kili 

Now to save Thorin. 

Word count : 1100 


	20. Chapter 18: The Battle Has Finished

Start of recap...

Meanwhile, Thorin manages to stab an orc in the knee; another orc rushes up and smashes into him, causing him to slide across the ice all the way to the edge of the waterfall, directly over Legolas and Bolg. 

Bolg knocks Legolas over, but as he raises his mace, Thorin manages to knock an orc over the edge of the waterfall; it lands on the bridge behind Bolg, breaking through the stones and causing him to fall under a pile of rubble. 

Another orc approaches Thorin, who is lying on his back, partially hanging over the edge of the waterfall, defenseless. As it raises its sword, Legolas manages to throw Orcrist into the orc’s chest, killing it.

As it falls over the edge, Thorin manages to reach out and grab the sword, saving it from going over.

As this was Going on Calen had enough time to Finish Healing Kili, Fili get guard looking out for any other Orcs.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

As Legolas is watching Thorin, Bolg leaps out of the rubble and swings at Legolas, but Legolas dodges and pulls out his two knives, fighting Bolg with them.

Thorin stands and looks in wonder at his blade come back to him; he looks up and sees Azog, alone, facing him.

Thorin and Azog approach each other slowly; suddenly, a horn blows, and Azog smiles as a hill in the distance behind him becomes covered with approaching orc help.

Azog charges forward and swings a large rock attached to a chain at Thorin, who ducks under it. As Azog is unbalanced by the swing, Thorin manages to get behind him and slash him.

Azog angrily swings the rock at him again, and as Thorin dodges, the rock smashes into the ice, cracking it.]

Meanwhile, Bolg throws a huge stone at Legolas, and it smashes the bridge beneath him. 

In an amazing and inhuman feat of agility, Legolas manages to run up falling rocks and leaps at Bolg. 

As they fight, Legolas manages to stab at Bolg, but Bolg grabs the knife between his arm and armor, just like in their encounter in Laketown. 

This time, though, Legolas smiles and uses the knife as leverage to swing atop Bolg’s shoulder; he then stabs Bolg through the top of the head, killing him. 

Legolas leaps back onto land as the bridge falls to the ground, carrying Bolg’s body with it. Legolas looks for Tauriel, but doesn’t see her.

[Legolas:] “Tauriel!”

As Thorin and Azog fight, the ice continues cracking. They both pause for a second, then Azog swings again. This time, the ice actually begins to break apart beneath them. 

As Thorin stumbles over an edge of the ice, Azog manages to knock his legs out from under him with the chain. 

As Azog swings again, Thorin manages to roll away. He leaps behind Azog, who is off balance, and slashes him again. 

Azog angrily swings the rock and chain at Thorin, missing; this time, the rock becomes stuck in the ice, and Azog is forced to slash at Thorin with his bladed arm.

Suddenly, Azog looks into the sky behind Thorin in shock; we see the Eagles, with Radagast riding their leader, swoop by. They sail through the ranks of the oncoming orc reinforcements from Gundabad, decimating them.

Beorn, riding atop one of the Eagles, throws himself off it and transforms into a bear as he falls to the ground, landing in full massive bear form right in the middle of the orcs. He smashes through them.

"It's Beorn!" cries Calen Delighted to see the skin Changer again, Kili begins to wake up after she finished healing him. 

"Kili" 

Fili lunges for his brother and hugs him Kili smiles and hugs him back. 

Calen watches as both Dwarfs hug.

Meanwhile, Thorin suddenly throws his sword down. Reaching forward, he lifts the rock at the end of the chain and tosses it to Azog, who instinctively catches it. 

Azog looks at him in shock. Thorin jumps backward, off the ice floe that they were both standing on; without his weight to balance it, and with Azog at the other end holding the rock, the ice floe tips over and plunges Azog into the water below. 

He scrabbles at the edge, but the chain pulls him down. Thorin pants in exhaustion.

Calens head snaps up to were Azog and Thorin were fighting on the ice, "shit! Fili Kili we have to save Thorin" she cries

Both Dwarfs heads snap up the scrabble to their feet, Calen gives them her arms Kili looks confused but grabs it anyway and they were off. 

The Eagles attack the werebats, ripping them out of the air. As Thorin bends down to pick up Orcrist, he sees Azog through the ice, being pulled slowly by the current toward the frozen waterfall. 

Thorin slowly walks above him, and they stare at each other through the ice. Azog closes his eyes. Suddenly, he opens them, and he manages to stab Thorin through the foot, through the ice, with his blade arm. 

He leaps through the ice and pins Thorin down. As he stabs his blade arm at Thorin, Thorin manages to stop it from piercing his chest by sliding Orcrist in one of the forks of the blade. 

Azog, using gravity and his superior weight and position, slowly pushes his blade further and further, and Thorin struggles to keep it away. 

As they stare at each other, Thorin suddenly slides his sword out of the fork, allowing Azog’s blade to stab him through the chest.

As Azog smiles, Thorin raises his own sword and stabs Azog through the heart; from their close quarters, Azog cannot avoid it. 

Thorin flips Azog over onto his back on the ice and forces Orcrist all the way through Azog and through the ice below. 

Azog dies, with Thorin kneeling on top of him. Thorin, mortally wounded, struggles to get up.

Then calen Fili and Kili all appear a not far from him, they begin running towards him. 

To be continued....

Oh my god its almost finished I can't believe it!! 

Word count : 1026


	21. Chapter 19: A Dieing Dwarf King and A Tired Elfling

5 chapters in one day wow! I hope you have liked all the chapters I've done today almost on chapter 20 yay!!

Start of recap...

As they stare at each other, Thorin suddenly slides his sword out of the fork, allowing Azog’s blade to stab him through the chest.

As Azog smiles, Thorin raises his own sword and stabs Azog through the heart; from their close quarters, Azog cannot avoid it. 

Thorin flips Azog over onto his back on the ice and forces Orcrist all the way through Azog and through the ice below. 

Azog dies, with Thorin kneeling on top of him. Thorin, mortally wounded, struggles to get up.

Then calen Fili and Kili all appear a not far from him, they begin running towards him.

End of recap...

Third person pov...

Bilbo, waking up from unconsciousness, sees the Eagles overhead.

[Bilbo:] “The eagles are coming…”

Thorin stumbles toward the edge of the frozen waterfall, looking out over the battlefield below, where the remaining orcs are being routed.

Weak from his wound, he collapses on his back. Bilbo comes running up in surprise.

[Thorin:] “Bilbo…”

[Bilbo:] “Don’t move! Don’t move! Lie still!

Bilbo examines Thorin’s wound, then recoils in shock.

"Bilbo, Thorin" cries a voice Bilbo briefly looks up and sees his Elfling running towards him and Thorin. 

He looks at her Tiredness clear all his eyes and her eyes, Calen quickly gets to work kneeling next to thorins body. 

[Bilbo:] “Oh!

[Thorin:] “I’m glad you’re here…

[Bilbo:] “Shh.”

[Thorin:] “I wish to part from you in friendship.”

[Bilbo:] “No. You are not going anywhere, Thorin. You’re going to live.”

[Thorin:] “I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me...I was too blind to see. I’m so sorry that I have led you into such peril.”

Calens hands begin glowing a brilliant blue she is pushing all of her healing powers into healing thorins wound. 

Thorin begins choking up blood.

[Bilbo:] “No, no, I’m glad to have shared in all your perils,Thorin - each and every one of them. And it’s far more than any Baggins deserve.”

They smile at each other.

[Thorin:] “Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees - watch them grow.”

Thorin struggles to choke.

[Thorin:] “If more people valued home above gold this world would be a merrier place.”

"oh shit" mumbled the Elfling 

She began pushing harder hoping he won't die, they all had tears in their eyes as they listened to Thorins words. 

"come on come on come on" chanted Calen over and over again, she could feel herself growing weaker as she pushed her magic. 

As she begins to loose consciousness, she manages to heal Thorin up, her vison fuzzy she fell to the ground in a heap. 

Everyone was worried Thoirn had passed out after he was healed, Kili and Fili stood him up and put him on the eagle that had Landed near them. 

Bilbo sighed and picked up his Unconscious Elfling up safely tucking her into his arms. 

With out knowing she unconsciously snuggled into him gripping his shirt not wanting to let go. 

He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. 

Over their journey she had Grown a bit taller and he hardly noticed. 

Her hair was awfully long as well it reached her calfs, she will have to cut it soon or do something with it. 

They rode back to Erebor on the eagles happy thay everything was over and done with. 

Thranduil walks slowly through the ruins of Ravenhill, gazing about at the carnage. Legolas approaches him.

[Legolas:] “I...cannot go back.”

Legolas brushes past his father and prepares to leave.

[Thranduil:] “Where will you go?”

Legolas turns and faces Thranduil.

[Legolas:] “I do not know.”

[Thranduil:] “Go north. Find the Dúnedain. There’s a young Ranger amongst them- you should meet him. His father, Arathorn, was a good man. His son might grow to be a great one.”

[Legolas:] “What is his name?”

[Thranduil:] “He’s known in the wild as Strider. His true name you must discover for yourself.”

They nod at each other, then Legolas turns and walks away. Thranduil calls after him, and Legolas pauses.

[Thranduil:] “Legolas... your mother loved you...more than anyone...more than life.”

Legolas opens his eyes open in shock and surprise. Legolas and Thranduil make a gesture of departure to each other, then Legolas leaves. Thranduil watches him leave sadly, bowing his head in grief.

Legolas walked back down to Erebor as he does he passes a bed were an Elfling lay asleep. 

Tauriel sitting next to her holding her hand, Calen had been stripped of her weapons and the Mithril Tunic she was wearing. 

Legolas walks in and stands beside Tauriel. Tauriel speaks to him as she new it was legolas who came in. 

"she is just asleep do not worry yourself My Prince" she said softly. 

"what happened to her" he asked stroking the Elflings forehead and pulling hair away from her sleeping face

Tauriel chuckled "she used to much of her healing powers to Heal the Dwarven king Thorin oakenshield" she said 

Legolas smiled a tiny bit "Aye, that sounds like something our Elfling would do" he said. 

He pauses for a moment wondering if he should tell her he is leaving. 

"Tauriel" he starts, at her Name Tauriel turn reluctantly away from the sleeping Elfling. 

"yes my Prince" she said, legolas opened his mouth to speak "I-I'm leaving for a while, I may not come back for a years so look after her for me while I'm gone" he said Hesitatantly. 

Tauriel nodded and smiled with tears in her eyes, she stood up and surprised her Prince by hugging him 

She wrapped her arms around his neck nsd shoulders. 

Legolas hugged her back wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. After a moment they pulled away and legolas left. 

To be continued... 

This isn't the last chapter don't worry! 

Word count : 1010


	22. Chapter 20: Lord Elrond Is here

Start of recap...

Legolas smiled a tiny bit "Aye, that sounds like something our Elfling would do" he said. 

He pauses for a moment wondering if he should tell her he is leaving. 

"Tauriel" he starts, at her Name Tauriel turn reluctantly away from the sleeping Elfling. 

"yes my Prince" she said, legolas opened his mouth to speak "I-I'm leaving for a while, I may not come back for a years so look after her for me while I'm gone" he said Hesitatantly. 

Tauriel nodded and smiled with tears in her eyes, she stood up and surprised her Prince by hugging him 

She wrapped her arms around his neck nsd shoulders. 

Legolas hugged her back wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. After a moment they pulled away and legolas left

End of recap...

Third person pov...

Bilbo is sitting by himself and staring off into the distance; Gandalf comes to join him. They sit there, quietly, thinking. 

Gandalf begins cleaning out his pipe quite noisily, and Bilbo looks like he’s about to object. After a moment’s pause, they nod at each other.

The members of Thorin’s company kneel beside the body of their kin who had died, paying them homage. Bilbo and Gandalf, sitting, watch.

In Dale, Percy blows on a huge horn, and all the townspeople, who are gathered along the walls, stare out reverently at Erebor. 

Their Elfling had been sleeping since the battle ended, she hasn't woken up for two daysb, Gandalf said she had put herself in a sort or Healing sleep. 

So bilbo had nothing to worry about but he did, he was worried that the Elfling wouldn't wake up. 

But Gandalf is (usually) always right so bilbo Listened to the wizard. 

Suddenly, Elvish horns were heard The both Hobbit and wizard look up and they see a group of armed horsemen approaching

Gandalf looked up and relaxed once he saw it was Lord Elrond and his Guard. 

With Elrond was Lindir, Arwen and his Sons Elladan and Elrohir and few Rivendell guards. 

Eventually, they stop, and one elf, Elrond, separates himself from the others.

Gandalf walks over to Elrond and they hug, Elrond looks at bilbo and nodds at the Hobbit who smiles at him. 

"Gandalf I got your letter" said Elrond looking at Gandalf, gandalf grimaces he sent Elrond a letter about Calen a few days ago. 

Of course It didn't take long for the lord of Imladris to get word and get to Erebor so soon. 

"yes I see you have my Friend" said Gandalf puffing on his pipe looking a bit embarrassed. 

"How is she then" asked Elrond as his eyes were looking into Gandalfs soul

"we are still waiting for her to wake my lord she has put herself into a healing sleep" said the Wizard. 

Elrond looked at Erebor and then back to Gandalf he nodded his head to the wizard and Hobbit before getting back on his horse and riding to Erebor. 

Time skip... 

Once they got to the gates Elrond practically ordered to be shown to the Elflings room where eshe was staying. 

Balin showed him the way and left once he showed the Elf lord to Calens room. 

Elrond opened the door and walked on with his children, he calmed down once he saw his Elfling was okay. 

But was worried about the scar over her left eye, he slowly walked over to the Elfling and sat down on her bed. 

He looked at her as if searching for any cuts or bruises on her skin, she definitely had gotten taller and her hair.

It was matted with dirt and blood but still beautiful, she was still a bituddy from the battle but on the bed she looked peaceful. 

He was surprised when two ocean blue eyes opened and stared into his as a word he had been wanting to be spoken by the child was spoken by her

"Ada" she croaked her throat dry she coughed and Elrond gave her a glass of water. 

Elrond was beyond happy he grinned at the Elfling and hugged her tightly to him. (of course after she put her glass back down"

"Salen littler Akhrua ( my little Warrior)" whispered Elrond as he held her face in his hands. 

"what happened" she asked 

"you passed out after healing Oakenshield and then you put yourself in a healing sleep, little one" said Arwen from the end of the bed. 

Calen grinned wide as she saw Arwen, grinning she held her arms out to her and Arwen gladly picked her up and into her arms. 

Both girls began crying happy tears as they were reunited at last. As they stopped Calrn turned to Elrond head bowed and twiddling her thumbs. 

"I'm sorry I ran away Ada, i had to help the Dwarves" she said still not looking at him. 

Elrond smiled, "it's okay Ni Fae (little one)" he said, Calen looked up and smiled at him. 

The elfs all talked for hours, Elladan had gone off to Gandalf, bilbo and all the Dwarves that their Elfling had woke up. 

Everyone beyond happy, Calen was also introduced to Elladan and Elrohir her new brothers. 

They got along brilliantly, when she was strong enough she eventually got to hug Lindir who happily returned her hug. 

They stayed in Erebor for a week until leaving for Imladris, she promised Bilbo she would visit him a much as possible and she did. 

70 years later.... 

The end 

Okay its official the hobbit movies have been written now for the lord of the rings. 

Calen now has a new life, new family and friends she is very happy as an Elfling. 

Word count : 950


	23. The end!

Now it is official the Hobbit era has finished on with the Fellowship of the rings 

It has only been Three months since I first started writing these Elfling books and I'm so happy with how they have turned out. 

I cnat believe I've finished three movies already. I am delighted to tell you all that I, the fourth book to the series is now out I will begin writing chapter 1 in a few minutes. 

I am very grateful for all the reads, votes and comments all of these books have gotten. 

Love you all 

Bye!!! 

Word count : 100


End file.
